


【mob希卡利】母体

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 越是有希左KY，我就越想写希右的文，然后屯着希左肉不放。我好爱他。我喜欢让一些奇奇怪怪的宇宙人把阿光抓走。剧情概括：剑（希卡利）被未来的平行时空的人抓走下崽子了。注意：OOC文章使用第二人称适当放飞性癖的文，每一章的PLAY会在开头标明，如有感到不适的内容请迅速跳过。目前还在更新中，点梗or点文or口嗨可加混邪搞黄群1013820909
Relationships: 路人/Ultraman Hikari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 母体（1）抓捕/强行剥掉铠甲

“就是现在！抓住他！”你蜷缩在地下室的角落，眼睛都冒出光亮，盯着屏幕上那个轰然倒下后慢慢变小的蓝色巨人，兴奋地命令道。

经过精密的计算和长时间的等待，空间与时空穿越总局终于同意你的申请，允许你带着两个助手来到几千年前的这个平行世界。

你们那个宇宙位面的新人类文明中，所有人都因为敌对文明的基因武器而无法孕育新生命。敌人没有用什么高级的打击手段，低等又下作，走之前甚至大笑着说：“过不了多久，你们就会断子绝孙啦！哈哈！”早已成熟的试管婴儿技术也因基因崩坏无法实现，卵子与精子互相靠近就会失去活性。且基因被彻底锁定了无法编辑，一旦改变顺序，自行进入无序混沌状态，而被修改基因的实验体则会全身呈烧伤状迅速而痛苦地死去。

与同事们一样，作为顶尖科学家之一的你自然也被高层赋予了“无论如何，哪怕是不择手段，也要让新人类繁衍下去”的任务。因此，你拥有很高的权限，甚至做过不少人体实验，但那些劣质的实验品竟然无法承受你这一生中最杰出的发明——极高辐射强度的人造子宫。按照你的设想，在这其中，精力与卵子可以自由结合并被改造进化，孕育出新生命。

对完全被扼住喉咙，不久后即将全族灭绝的新人类来说，你的发明是唯一的希望！但……这群废物！

这一群废物！

实验体被装进你的发明后，会因为其中极强的辐射射线而出现DNA、RNA以及蛋白质被破坏的现象，继而细胞破裂，无法再生，免疫系统崩坏，在短时间内变成一滩烂肉血水。可没有这些辐射材料的话，你发明的人造子宫无比脆弱，仅孕育单个生命就会破裂，母体也会失去生命体征。而更绝望的是，诞生出的生命体同样是无法繁殖的！

这真是个难题，不光人体，你还尝试过把它装在许多动物身上，无一例外。

新人类文明最高总指挥官对你大吼：“那就去找合适的母体！宇宙，甚至多元宇宙，我们总能找到的！我说了，不择手段！开启穿越机器去找！”

于是，你在翻阅资料时发现了奥特曼这个神奇的存在，在得到它们珍贵的血液实验样本后，便决心以其种族的某些个体作为母体来维持繁衍。资料中记载，奥特曼的身体强度与韧性双强，肉体自行修复能力极高，甚至不需要食物和水分就能够生存。真是个奇迹。不仅如此，连你的发明所产生的辐射都和他们母星系使他们进化并维持生命的射线频段都那样接近。

经过长时间筛选，你选中了这个时间点上的希卡利作为捕获对象。不过咯，他现在的名字叫“剑”。

这是最好抓的，也是最适合作为母体的一个。美丽、聪明、亲切……总而言之，很符合新人类社会中对于“母亲”这角色的印象。虽然现在对方处于黑暗狂暴状态，但是他的身体状况早就不行了，你相信自己总有办法能治好他并让他冷静下来的。

落地的剑还没来得及变为人间体就被两个人形机器抓住，并戴上了你特制的限制力量的项圈与手铐，毕竟在记载中他们的光线具有非常强的伤害。他在地上挣扎着，但那条线条美好又有力的腿踢在未来材料的人形机器上，只会弄伤他自己。

“放开我！你们是谁？！”剑用质问、怀疑的语气说。

你看了一眼时间，大约还有五分钟，除必要交谈之外从不与实验体多说的你决定和他聊两句来打发这无聊的五分钟。

你从作战服的口袋里掏出一个翻译器，调整到奥特一族的语言后，放到嘴边，说：“希卡利？哦不，现在应该叫你剑。咱们也是同行，我相信你一定会尽力配合我的工作的。”

“希卡利又是谁？我不明白你在说什么，先放开我！”剑不安地试图挣脱机器人的控制，然而均以失败告终。一号二号一齐抬脚踹向他的膝窝，剑士不得不屈辱地跪在地上。

“你能为这个世界的人类做那么多事，那么也为来自未来的平行宇宙的我们帮帮忙吧。”你十分谨慎地保持安全距离并蹲下，与他平视，“我伟大的实验需要你。”

受制于人，形势所迫。冷酷的剑竟然和你谈起条件来：“在我杀完博伽茹后，可以。”可惜，你不是来邀请他的，而是在通知他。墙面上出现一道黑色漩涡，通讯器滴滴作响，是那边的人在催了。

“一号二号，我们走。”

剑跪在地上向后拉扯着不想往前，但他铠甲下的身体早已透支，两个人形机器毫不留情地拖着他前进。皮肤破了，在地上蹭出长长的金色血痕。

“放开我！你们要带我去哪里？我还有重要的事没有完成！”

“把他抬起来，注射两针5ml规格的镇定药品”你停下脚步向后瞥了一眼，“放心，我们那个时间点已经没有博伽茹了。”

从机器里出来，相关人员将你们包围做了简单的检查并且核对身份。其中领头的与你握手，并向你敬礼：“博士，我以空间与时空穿越总局的名义向您表达最高的敬意！”

“为了新人类。”若不是你直接去找最高指挥的批准，只怕这人还要卡你的申请一阵子，实在摆不出好脸子，你不咸不淡地回应，“给我准备回实验室的飞船，我要先把这家伙安置好。”

“是！”

一路上，剑非常不安，但因药物作用还算乖巧，他始终惦记追杀博伽茹的事情，不断地观察着周围陌生的环境，直到被按在实验台上才反应过来人为刀俎我为鱼肉的事实。由于他全身的力量都被脖子上那个项圈限制住了，你放心地给他打开了手铐。但没想到对方的身手还在，几下便将你这个体弱的真·科学家打倒在地，然后飞快地往外跑。

“一号二号，抓住他！”你摸了把嘴角流出的血，狼狈地爬起来，走向被两个机器人架起来的剑面前，见他仍在试图挣脱控制，你怒极反笑，“好，很好。”

“把他给我带回来绑在上面！哼，算了不用了……我自有别的办法。”你在实验台上重重拍了一下，也顾不得腹部的伤，就直接要去找工具。你不喜欢超出你掌控的情况，不配合的剑让你很愤怒，如同被踩了尾巴的猫。

本来是想用技术的，现在看来，亲手也不错。

你把他带到加压室门前，恶劣地将对方踹进去，然后一点点加强其中的压力。慢慢地，剑痛苦地倒在地上，身体扭曲成不可思议的形状，他张着嘴，嘴边流出吐出金色的血，那些惨叫被厚厚的隔离仓锁在其中，身上的铠甲开始出现裂纹。“你最好乖一点。”你脸上挂着理性色彩的疯狂的微笑，手缓缓地推到最大档。

剑在里面一动不动，像是死了。逐渐冷静下来的你关掉加压设备，等正常压强后再进去查看他的情况。呵，这种生物怎么可能那么容易死。你将探测设备贴在他的身上，电脑显示，他还活着，只是全身的骨骼和脏器都碎掉了，身体在主动修复以维持他的生命，但由于铠甲的阻隔，也仅仅是保持这样半死不活的不丧命的状态。

去掉他们不就好了？

你伸手去碰他身上的铠甲，反而被烫了一下。再三思索后，你戴上手套，并拿来锤子、一字改锥与手术刀。

首先从面甲开始。那上面已经出现了细碎的裂纹，可以一小块一小块取下来。那铠甲和你想象中一样，是连着肉长的，尽是一字改锥还不够敲下来，得那手术刀把连着肉的部分割开。在这个过程中，剑被疼醒了，铠甲是阿柏的化身，本就与他一体同心，被强行剥去的感觉比人类被拔指甲还要疼痛千万倍。只是他浑身都碎了，完全没能力挣扎。

“啊！”

你掀开了第一块，看到对方不断流着金色眼泪的左眼灯。希卡利不像你以前的那些实验对象，他只在实在无法承受的时候才会叫出来发泄，其余时间或是屏气或是闷哼，每一块铠甲碎片将要离开他时，他会微微发抖，彻底断开联系时，眼睛里既有解脱也有不舍。终于，你卸去了他所有的铠甲，也包括手上、身上、脚上的那层膜。当然，已经消火的你不会故意折磨他，下手既干净又利落，但活活被扯下一层皮的剑还是发出一声声惨叫，本就支离破碎的身体不可控地扭动着带来更大的疼痛，疼痛又催着他的肉体抽搐，恶性循环。

“好了，不要再动了。”你把那些黑气萦绕、不断惨叫的铠甲碎片以及皮放进密封的收纳容器里收到，准备留作以后研究用。满头大汗的你坐在一旁，继续用电脑查看他此时的状态，发现他的身体在慢慢好转。

“呃啊……”不受铠甲影响的剑露出了本来的面目，身上的伤口还在不断溢出光粒子体液。你让一号和二号将他抬上操作台，开始为他做全身扫描的工作。是的，你对这种生物的生殖系统太感兴趣了。

无性？融合光？

就这样？

那些旧资料的内容不可全信，有个活物在你面前，你当然要研究一番，更何况这本来就在你的研究范围内。借冠冕堂皇的理由满足私欲，你很擅长从道德高地出发让其他人服从你。M78的治疗射线……是什么频段来着？嗯，找到了。

当然，你不会忘记上次吃的亏，先用操作台的装置把对方的四肢都固定住，再开启辐射射线。对方身上的伤很快就愈合了，慢慢清醒过来，谨慎地观察着周围的环境。虽然实验室的特殊建筑材料并不会留下辐射影响，但是没人会觉得自己命贱，起码你不会。“生命最可贵，安全第一位。”你嘴里嘟囔着，在隔离操作间里穿上防护服后，才跨出步子走到操作台旁，居高临下地打招呼，“嘿，我的朋友，相信这个状态的你能和我流畅的沟通。”

“你——”

“希卡利？是个好名字啊。相信你一定有非常多的问题，但我没有那么多时间。不过，出于个人对你的欣赏以及对同行的关照，我允许你问三个问题。”

“给我点时间让我想想。”

他的眼灯里全是警惕和审视，你也不介意，就任由他观察你和你的实验室。你看见那蓝色的手在环形压制装备上摸索着，觉得有些好笑。这里的一切都由你控制，要是就这么让他打开，你科学家的名字就要倒着写了。你说：“想好了吗，我可没那么多耐心。”

“这是哪里？”

你说出一个坐标，想了想，又加上年份，顺带换成对方的纪年方法。你说：“不好意思，我所在的多元宇宙的编码及序列不可以告诉你。”

不同的宇宙，不同的时间。你提到的概念并不复杂，同位科学家的希卡利瞬间明白了。他又问：“你要怎么样才能将我送回原来的世界和时空？”

“在你完成我们想要让你做的事情之后。”你的回答让他皱起眉头，他意识到浪费了一个宝贵的提问机会。

希卡利回忆着一路上的见闻，声音沉稳地说：“你们的科技很发达。戴森球环境、太空城，你们有亚光速甚至是超光速的飞行技术，有穿越宇宙和时空的能力，还——”

“可我们是没有未来的。”你打断了他的刻意吹捧，“我知道你是醉翁之意不在酒，你想问我们想让你干什么，对吧？你以为我们贪图你的技术？不，我们需要一个母体来繁衍后代！”


	2. 母体（2）机器人强奸/脏话侮辱

“你说什么？！”希卡利难以置信，“可我是个雄性！你们抓我有什么用！”

“哼哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！我的科学家，有没有用，不得实验后再下结论嘛，这可是你我的科研精神。让我来看看你的身体吧。”你品着嘴里隐约的铁腥味，又生出些恶意来。

“扫描显示你的身体里有个像女人阴道似的东西，在哪儿呢？”

“唔唔唔！”

拿张口器逼迫对方大张着嘴无法说话后，你挤了大量润滑剂，落在他的耻骨处，然后用戴着手套的手在整个裆部抹开，湿漉漉的一片。那个位置大概是在……在你按在记忆中的位置时，他开始反抗了，不断摇头，两腿活动着。有润滑剂在，只要你的手不离开，他的任何动作都是在增加刺激。很快，他的腿心就出现一条细小的裂缝。你将可以变形的操作台调整到下半截分离开并弯曲的模式，像给女人接生的病床似的，那两条好看的完美的腿呈M字分开。没什么耐心，你直接扒开那条缝。也许是动作太过粗暴的原因，肉缝下冒出三四滴金色的血液。

啊？这么容易受伤吗？希卡利的性器还在生殖腔里未勃起，不过你不关心那个。一根手指从缝隙里挤进去，推入不少润滑剂，试探着在其中摸索。嗯……如果他们的阴茎平时是呆在类似阴道的器官里，那岂不是每时每刻都在和自己性交？这个想法让你笑出了声。滑溜溜的手指隔着材质特殊的手套触碰温热的内壁，你对他的性器曲了曲手指，发现还是软的。这可不行。抽出手指，对方马上关闭了生殖腔，腿间那道缝也消失不见。整个过程中，他的身体一直在微微战栗。这种情况下要勃起性器腾出生殖腔确实有点难。你思索了一下，喊来一号和二号两个外表与真人完全无差别的人形机器人。

“一号，你来给他舔，二号，你去试试他的胸部有没有反应。”

人类的做爱视频会有帮助吗？你这么想着，调出光屏给希卡利放视频，他直接关闭了眼灯。那就用念的吧。你从网上搜到一本三流色情小说，就在他旁边念了起来。

“杰瑞一下子抓住了爱丽丝的乳房，把那浑圆的肉球捏的变形。丑陋的老男人不顾对方的抗拒，亲吻年轻美貌的爱丽丝，他说：‘我的宝贝，和我在一起吧，我会给你带来快乐’……”

希卡利将头扭到另一边，但那些淫秽内容仍在往他的耳朵里钻。二号抓住希卡利那对以男性来讲不大也不小的胸肉揉捏着。那些星星点点的勋章镶在胸前本是荣誉，随着乳肉起伏变形倒生出不少淫靡的意味来。

“爱丽丝大哭，推着赖在自己腿间的那颗头颅。杰瑞故意将她的下体嗦出啧啧的声音。说年轻女孩的穴是这世间最美味的食物也不为过……”你继续念着。

一号在希卡利的腿间尽职尽责的工作着，反复刺激你强调过的那个地方。舌头为润滑剂赋予温度，在那肉丘上来回滑动，一号不断变幻着舔舐的方法，始终绕那一点刺激。“唔……”情动的潮红攀上希卡利的脸，连耳尖都微微发红，他试图合上双腿，操作台又自动弹出装置环住他的膝盖。那条缝再次出现了，但你并没有命令一号停下。当一号舔上颤颤巍巍的细缝时，一根阴茎弹了出来。与此同时，二号的工作也获得了很大的进展，他揉出了两个小小的硬硬的乳头。看来这些器官平时都是收纳着的，你默默记下这件事。

“干得不错，朋友们。”你在别过头的希卡利脸上拍了拍以示赞赏。他口腔中分泌的唾液正因张口器与他的动作不断从嘴角滴落，形成长长的拉丝。

“可以停下了，让我来看看那里是否正常。”你伸进去一根手指，这次没有碍事的性器，你在里面的活动很顺畅，于是又加了一根，两指并拢在其中各处按压，在按到某个凸起时，希卡利“唔”了一声，并不由自主地抬高腰。没有听到满意的呻吟声，你皱了皱眉，让二号摘掉他的张口器，继续刺激那块浅处的凸起软肉。那块表面凹凸不平，呈内陷一环一环的地方，大概就是希卡利的敏感点之一。你继续验证自己的想法。

“啊！拿、拿……开……”他扭着腰，想要逃离体内的手指，却显得自己更淫荡了。

你放过那一点，手指改为缓慢的抽插，问他：“在你们的文明里，这里叫什么？我是说学名。”

“……”希卡利咬着唇，显然不愿意和你合作。

见对方如此抗拒，你的眉又皱起来了。改造思想的仪器申请流程太过麻烦，而催情药物的残留会对母体造成一定影响，同时也很难让对方真正的配合。

你的拇指按上外部的肉蒂，绕着它旋转，时不时用指甲抠弄一下，食指中指也没闲，在娇嫩的穴里抽动着，偶尔略过敏感点。希卡利的大腿开始抖了，他想要合拢双腿。固定用的金属环勒紧肉里，形成几个美妙的弧度。

“这里叫什么？我不想再重复第三遍。”

“唔……啊……嗯……嗯啊！”希卡利的生殖腔深处开始冒出黏黏腻腻的水流，绞紧你的手指。他前后一起高潮了，除了呻吟之外什么也不说。

你拔出手指，毫不留恋那里面的软肉。走到他面前，掰过那下巴，把刚刚插在他身体里的两根指头塞进他的口腔，威胁似的夹住来回乱窜试图逃离的舌头。

“嗯？回答我。”你松了他的舌，“如果你想少吃些苦头的话。”

“……生殖腔。”他从嘴里艰难地挤出几个字。

“原来学名是叫生殖腔啊。希卡利，你的生殖腔很健康。”你微笑着对他说，而后在空中调出面板提交使用思想钢印（借用大刘《三体》的设定）的申请，“当然咯，我们还需要进一步的检查，比如插进去什么的。”

“一号，把你的性器官调出来，然后插进去。哈哈，二号你嘛，也别闲着，去下载人类做爱时的语言库装上，念给他听。”你有条不紊地指挥着。

“不！你不能这样！你的实验完全不合规，这是犯罪！”希卡利还在做无用的挣扎，可他双腿大张着，毫无话语权。“啊！”没有前戏，没有征兆，那根性器就径直插入了他的体内，一直到最深处，开始机械的抽插。

你笑弯了腰，出言嘲讽他的天真：“在绝望的文明面前，你说这是犯罪？哈哈哈哈！”

二号用机械的声音说：“下贱的骚货，淫乱的母狗，脏婊子，你的骚逼用起来真爽……”

“啊……嗯……哈……嗯啊……”刚高潮过的生殖腔格外敏感，迅速地贴合性器蠕动起来。节奏重复一丝不苟的抽送每一下都过分用力地抵在尽头，捣得希卡利小腹疼痛，但抽送的过程激活了身体的欲望。那些侮辱的词汇钻进他的耳朵里，让他不断地摇头，生理性眼泪挂在眼灯下。也许是为了让自己好受点，他说：“不……不要……太快了……啊……哈啊……慢一点……”

你凑上前观察，他的生殖腔腔口被巨大的性器撑开，内里边缘的软肉都被带出来一些。看上去已经到极限了，伸手一摸，其实还是有弹性的，刚刚的撕裂也已经痊愈了。唯一不好的地方就是它有点红肿。这样就受不了了吗，那以后要怎么产出生命？看来还得多练练。

“你这废物，让我摸摸你，这里一天不被男人操是不是就痒的要命？我满足你！贱人！你自己扒开你的贱逼吧，妓女都比你要高尚……”二号毫无感情地说着。

“闭、闭嘴……啊……关掉……关掉它……嗯啊……啊……让它别说了……”体内高速冲刺的性器让希卡利说话都断断续续的。肚子……肚子要破了……阴茎操过敏感的凸起冲向最深处，干得他浑身一颤，生殖腔喷出水来。他拳头攥紧，脚背绷直，腰上下起伏，不知是在躲避还是迎合。

“看看这身子，这骚劲儿，天生挨操的料啊，还会喷水呢，你的逼里有溪还是有泉？快回答我……”二号继续说，你做了个手势，示意二号闭嘴，去揉他的胸。

“闭嘴！”这样的羞辱让希卡利无法接受，生殖腔被性器过度使用，乳首又被人拿捏在手里，巨浪般的快感将他吞没，他崩溃地大喊，“停下！啊……快停下……啊……太快了……慢——啊啊啊啊！”他又高潮了，性器与生殖腔同时发射出来，因极度愉悦而高抬的腰迎上一下毫不留情的插入，一道细丝从交合处长长地落下，被实验室的白色灯光照得晶莹剔透。高潮被迫延长，他的生殖腔边被抽插边喷出大量的爱液，疯狂地收缩蠕动想绞吸出对方的精液。可这一切都用错了对象，对方是个只听从命令的机器人。崩溃了，他连话都说不出。

“停下，都停下。”你连忙摆手。

费尽心思搞来的实验体不能就这么让一个人形机器人给操坏了，这只是个小测试而已。

你将希卡利射在他小腹处的精液收集起来，又将试管口抵在那个高潮后不断翕合并流出淫荡液体的穴口，接了一整管他的体液，留着以后做研究用。稍微摸了一点在手上，隔着手套搓了搓，又用另一只手扇了点味道到自己鼻子上。从整体上讲：透明，干净，轻微的粘稠度，只是有一丁点骚甜味儿，但很美味。

你默默地记录下一切，并给出了SSS级别的评价。


	3. 母体（3）涂药/口交/壁尻预备

哄骗同行实在是一件艰难的事，尤其是在你已经向对方露了底而对方又十分聪明的情况下。一根绳子将脖子上的项圈与墙面的挂钩拴在一起，希卡利抱着膝盖坐在实验台上，样子十分温顺乖巧，同样也油盐不进。你这边劝着，另一边也在关心思想钢印的申请进度如何。那是一种通过修改大脑神经元网络的源代码，介入思维做出判断的机制，从而对其产生决定性影响的技术。对人类有效，但对希卡利管不管用，这还要另说。

母体非自愿状态下，身体大概率会产生排斥反应。

总而言之，怎么让希卡利心甘情愿地接受子宫移植并孕育生命，这是你目前最大的难题。

“二号，去给我接杯水。”微凉的水缓解了你口干舌燥的状况，长于说服别人并让其为你所用的口才对希卡利毫无作用。对方在听你激情慷慨的长篇大论时甚至笑出声，然后便是长久的无言的面无表情。

真不可思议，你居然从他淡黄色的眼灯中读出了轻蔑的情绪。

“嘿，喷了那么多，要喝点水吗？”你拿着水杯过去，眼睛不自觉地瞥向希卡利双腿之间缝隙露出的春色——合不拢的，红肿的，看上去就像发炎似的……生殖腔腔口。这是个对你来说很陌生的名词，但他是这么告诉你的，你决定相信他。

那里会合不拢，是因为你让一号和二号操了他两天两夜，直到他昏过去。

希卡利抬手接过杯子，你挑挑眉，以为还有的商量，正准备开口，就见对方把水杯扔到了不远处的总控台上。“啪”的一声，杯子碎了，水浇在上面，但毫无影响，一切都在正常运行。明白他想干什么了。你掐着他的下巴，逼他抬起头直视你。

“你想逃？只有这点花样可不行。”你在他的左侧乳首上掐了下，“倒不如想办法贿赂贿赂我，说不定我会考虑考虑让你喊来一个同伴把你换走。”

“不……”

“为什么不？你喜欢呆在这儿吗？喜欢被研究吗，还是喜欢生孩子？找个人替你不好吗？”对方难得的反驳让你生出更多兴致。

希卡利沉默了。

你拍拍他的脸，说：“我说着玩的，好不容易抓到你，怎么会放你走呢。你可是独一无二的。”

看上去希卡利又在思考什么问题，但你并不关心。他总是逃不出你的手掌心的，不是吗？

“二号，书上说，遇到这种情况要怎么做？”你指了指那边自闭的蓝族奥特曼。

“做到他答应为止。”

“做什么？”

“做爱。”

“……”

希卡利听到这两个字，浑身缩得更厉害了。见状，你问二号：“你参考的是什么书？”

“《霸道总裁的禁脔情人》”

“有用吗？结局怎么样？”

“有用的，最后女主给男主生了一个足球队。”

你点点头，肯定道：“很好，但还不够。不过有进展总比没有进展的强。既然聊不来，那我们就试试别的。二号，去买一点缓解女性阴部肿痛的药膏来，同性恋用的也可以。”

你掰开他的双腿，手指插进去沾点他的体液，然后在那充血的红肿的肉丘上来回抚弄起来，自言自语地说：“其他地方的伤都愈合得很快，只有这里一直不好。希卡利，你是故意的吗？觉得这里受伤了，我就拿你没办法，你就能逃过训练，对吗？”

希卡利的身体随着你的触碰而颤抖，生殖腔腔口吐出些爱液来。说是训练，其实就是挨操。他的生殖腔实在太娇嫩了，需要不停的性交来锻炼增强强度。听到你的话后，他夹紧了双腿。

“不要抵抗，把腿张开。你还想再被机器人操两天两夜吗？他们两个轮流值班，可以把你日到死。”你威胁道。

闻言，他像是做了很大的心理准备似的，关着眼灯，手支在身后。从胸前一直蔓延到小腿处的银色线条从胯部折了起来，那双完美的腿缓缓向你打开，露出腿心儿水淋淋的风光。察觉到你集中在那处的视线，它羞了，又流出不少液体，滴在操作台上。

“果然是你故意不想让身体修复生殖腔的吧，希卡利，只是被看就这样了，流出这么多。我完全可以认为你是享受这里肿胀时被抽插的快感。”

你中指进去戳了几下，里面紧致穴肉的服务确实很让人流连忘返，但你不是贪恋肉体欢愉的人。二号很快就回来了，你接过那管药打开，挤在食指指腹，在他红肿的外阴涂抹开。是使用频率太高了，还是这里太脆弱了？或许两者皆有。当你的指腹推着多余的药膏来到那颗硬硬的肉蒂上时，一直咬着下唇不让自己发出声音的眉头紧锁的希卡利发出声闷哼。你只觉得好笑，你又没操他，他做出这幅样子干什么？

“在之前，有没有人告诉过你，你这幅忍耐的样子很容易激起其他人的欲望？”你决定大发慈悲地提醒对方一下。

对方亮起眼灯看了你一眼，又将头瞥到一边。你坏心地在他的肉蒂上画了个圈儿，他发出携着愉悦的惊呼，不由自主地想要合上腿。

“张开——”你知道他敬酒不吃吃罚酒的性格，说，“敢合上的话，就让他们两个一起插你。”这话一说出口，对方本来合拢趋势的双腿顿了顿，而后颤抖着开得更大了。希卡利在用意志和自己的身体本能做对抗，如此努力的原因是不想被那两根尺寸骇人的性器一齐贯穿……因为那样的话他一定会死的。

“乖。”你狠狠地碾着那里，手臂发力带动手掌剧烈振动。希卡利张嘴仰头，无助地呻吟着，但他没有忘记你的威胁，那折叠的修长的双腿，仍在保持开开又合合最后相对原位不动的微妙状态。

“啊！”他又高潮了，不靠前端也不靠生殖腔，只靠两者之间的这颗肉蒂。

你从旁抽出纸巾擦擦手，问：“一号二号，你们觉得他的生殖腔怎么样？”

两个人型机器对视一眼，异口同声地评价：“非常棒。”

你又问：“你俩睡过女人吗？”

一起摇头。

“所以说，你俩认为好用，这没有说服力。我要怎么向最高指挥官证明我已经找到了最合适的母体呢？”你在实验台旁边踱步思考着，而希卡利就那样蜷缩在实验台中央，看着你走来走去，心里也不知道在想什么。

突然来了灵感，你说：“有了！”

于是，你的实验室靠近过道的那面墙壁上出现了一个只有下半身的性爱机器人。旁边是光牌，上面写着“这是我们博士的最新发明，供大家发泄欲望使用，请不要客气，但记得用后在留言板写下评论，以便博士进一步改进它。谢谢。”下方是一个留言册和一支笔。

另一边，你把监控光屏拖到他面前，那上面正是隔壁的画面。蓝色的屁股与纤细有力的腿在走廊的墙壁上是那样突兀和显眼。

你搬来椅子坐下，翘起二郎腿，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。希卡利的双手被拷住，他低着头，不看你也不看屏幕，只盯地面。你去抓他的耳朵让他抬头，他干脆关掉眼灯。

“不要这样半死不活的样子，说话。”

“你杀了我吧。”希卡利说。

你用手戳戳他的脸，说：“你以为我很闲吗？杀你当然可以，但那要在你为我们生下几亿个孩子之后。毕竟上头给我的压力也很大啊，你又这么不配合，科学家不好当啊。”

同行的他听了这话十分气愤：“你也配？有强大的科学技术但没有足够的信念的家伙，你们玷污了科技！”

“害，你们那么舒坦的文明哪里知道我们活得有多小心翼翼？何不食肉糜呀。”最后一句叫你拖得长长的，平添许多阴阳怪气的腔调来，“让我们来看看你的信念有多强大吧，来人了呦。”

他连忙看向屏幕，上面仍是空无一人的走廊。

你松开他的耳朵，靠在椅背上，嘲笑道：“看来也不过如此。”

被戏耍的希卡利恶狠狠地盯着你，你无视了那恨不得吃人的眼神，给他的嘴戴上张口器。毕竟大多实验体死之前都曾这样，对此，你早就麻木了。

“呜呜……”

你对一号二号说：“你俩石头剪刀布吧，谁输谁操他嘴巴。”

二号说：“博士你为什么不自己上呢？”

“性欲只会影响我研究的速度。”虽然这么说着，但是你拉开了裤链。

也对噢，是你自己想看他口交，又不是测试，压根不用在乎独立性，自己上是完全可以的。

“嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实。”二号实话实话。

被迫张嘴的希卡利从鼻子里挤出一声笑来。

“你妈的，那些恶心的台词不要对我说。”你气急败坏地捅进他的嘴巴里，“过来，给他听。”

金属制的张口器撑开他的嘴，并用支架挡住牙齿。不然看希卡利那抵触的态度，会把你的性器咬下来也说不定。温热的口腔被迫接受了你，你只插进去一半，那舌头就往外推着你，而正是这拒绝给你带来快感，又往里顶进去。

“好好含着我的鸡巴，你的口活可真好，真会吸。告诉我实话，你到底给多少男人嗦过鸡巴……”二号说着。

“唔……咳……咳咳……唔呜……呕……唔……”

希卡利毫无口交经验，也没给人什么特殊的感觉，但他的喉咙操起来不错。你抓住他的两只人鱼耳朵操着他的嘴。虽然他的唇齿被隔开了，无法给你的根部带来包裹感，但是喉咙就像另一只小嘴，含住你的龟头嗦着。在他发出痛苦的呜咽时，那里会因发声而振动，就跟做按摩似的，更别说还有不停抵抗的舌头在舔柱身，别有一番风味。

你泄在他的嘴里，继续堵着并往里顶，他整个脸都埋在你的小腹与耻骨处，直到你估计你的精液已经滑进了对方的食道，才松了他的耳朵并从他的嘴巴退出来。

瞥了一眼光屏，你给他摘掉张口器，好心地帮双手无法正常活动的他擦掉眼灯旁因口交而流出的生理性眼泪，对他说：“你看，今天第一个给你的生殖腔做评测的家伙来了。”


	4. 母体（4）壁尻

什么？

猝不及防的，一双手揉上了他的屁股。

“拿开你的脏手！松开我！”希卡利趴在那里扭动上身，用胳膊肘击打墙壁。

“别白费力气啦，对面根本听不到你再说什么，敲墙壁也没用。算了，既然你不想看，那我也不逼你了。也许未知的更刺激呢？”你穿戴整齐后便在一旁坐下，把光屏拖到自己面前，悠哉悠哉的，甚至让一号给你拿来了红茶。

外面的人看了看墙上的字，便在那屁股上动作起来，顺带观察起中间的细缝。那人的手法老道熟练，略微试验过手感后，便将这两坨肉来回拿捏在掌下，变幻各种形状。那肉缝跟随着臀肉的运动开开合合，时不时露出里面充血肿胀的红肉。

“我操，好逼真，就是这个逼怎么长得这么怪，以前从来没见过。”摄像头连同声音一起传达过来。

男人盖着一层的薄茧的手掌从他的腰侧掠过，向身前摸去，发现还有一根被锁精环套住的性器。希卡利被那大手摸的又麻又痒，耸起背来。他看了你一眼后马上移开眼神。

“啊！”

那人在他的屁股上扇了一巴掌，打得臀肉轻晃几下，他覆上被扇出的掌印揉搓，评价道：“这屁股有点平，不过手感还好。”

“喏，你听到了吗？”你对希卡利说，顺带想起一句“屁股大好生养”的古话，寻思要不要给他做个丰臀。希卡利没理你，他正咬紧牙关，像是决心不再发出声音。被卡在墙壁中，下身毫无遮挡地暴露在随时都可能有人经过的走廊，他非常不安，根本不知道身后那只奸淫他的手的主人是谁。

那只手抓着他的性器，拇指在敏感的顶端画着圆圈，轻而易举就让希卡利起了生理反应，马眼冒出清液，帮助那薄茧的手套弄他。一阵冷风飘过，是门开了，又进来一人。那冷风灌进他已经打开的生殖腔里，吹得他浑身一激灵，火热的前端性器与后面空虚的穴形成了鲜明的对比。

二人打了个招呼。

“客气了，我来送文件的。这是……？你们搞科研的花样真多啊。”来人轻笑着说。

听到这话，你撇了撇嘴，见到希卡利把头埋进胳膊中间，呜咽着，仿佛被羞耻感淹没。他好想射……可根部那个环全把精液扣住了……

“忙吗，要不一起玩玩？”

“不忙不忙，我在这等你结束了吧。”

“那我快点，总不能让你久等。”

反正是性爱机器人，直接插进去也可以的吧？那人这么想着，就直接将粗长的阴茎插了进去。“好热啊里面，跟真人一样。”他这么说着，又在那蓝色屁股上掐了一下。

“嗯……呃……”即便希卡利将脸埋进胳膊里，努力将那些快意的呻吟咽进肚子里，但仍有稀碎的哼声露出。

要是实验时出了意外情况他也这样不说话怎么办？不能让他忍着。你说：“叫出来。”

闻言，希卡利拼命屏气，连那些哼声也不发出了。

次次都这样不知好歹。

你又说：“要么叫出来，要么我让他俩用鸡巴帮你把嘴堵上，你自己选一个吧。”反正一号二号不怕咬。

他抬起头看向你，你冷漠地盯着他。

“快叫。”

希卡利不自然地看向别处。突然，他像是被撞了一下似的往前挺。“啊！嗯啊……哈啊……嗯……”也许是身后那根阴茎把他脑子里绷着的那根弦操断了，他嘴里冒出愉悦的媚态的呻吟，那张脸上的理智被性欲冲撞得支离破碎。

怎么反应这么大？你看向屏幕，原来是那人揪住了他腰上的背鳍。看来希卡利身上还有许多没有被开发的地方，你怎么想着。

两只被手铐拷住的蓝色的手拼命地攥在一起，无助极了。希卡利想躲，而腰部被牢牢地卡在墙壁上，动弹不得，两条腿在尝试踢开身后的人时就被对方紧握着折到旁边，下身开得更大了。

“操，怎么这么会吸。”

陌生人……对他的下体指指点点并作出评价的人……

“嗯……嘶啊……唔啊……”

希卡利被动地接受一切，他看不到身后的人，连乞求对方轻一点慢一点都无法做到。作为男性，作为奥特曼，作为独立的生命个体，生殖腔被物化成没有生命的飞机杯，射精与否完全被他人拿捏。这个认知令他崩溃。

他还有什么可留恋的？本想保护同伴生命的发明却引发了战争……他通过了奥王的考验，拿到武器，还是没能守护阿柏……身穿阿柏的铠甲，复仇到最后一步，就差一点了……却……

他不配当光之使者。

令人脸红心跳的撞击声回荡在空旷的走廊里。对方抱着他的屁股往上抬了抬，阴茎上凸起的青筋刮蹭着娇嫩的穴肉，带出一股又一股爱液顺着大腿流到脚尖滴在干净的地面上。

在高潮来临的那一刻，关着眼灯的希卡利两手成锤狠狠砸向身下的桌面，重复地高喊着“杀了我”。

你并不知晓他复杂的心理活动，只是一边不慌不忙地喝茶一边看着屏幕，提醒道：“后面还有很长的队伍。”

虽然有点吵，但是问题不大。你是这样想的：他累了自然就不喊了，希望后面的人加油一点。

那人射在里面后，拿起笔在留言上写了几句话就走了。

轮到下一个人了。

这个唯唯诺诺的男人不安地环顾四周，见排队的大家多半都在用个人终端处理事务，仍不放心，直到有人催促，他才掏出自己平均尺寸的性器捅进去。

“唔嗯……”嗓子喊哑的希卡利枕在自己的胳膊上，十分安静，目光空荡荡的，流着金色的眼泪。习惯大号阴茎的生殖腔骤然插进来一个平均尺寸的性器，虽然它一样热情地包裹住了进来的东西，但在快感上难免会有落差。时不时蹭过敏感点，却不能有力地抚平甬道内的褶皱，如同隔靴搔痒，有比没有更难耐，无法得到满足的媚肉无师自通地绞紧吸吮。

“哈？你在干什么，在祈祷吗，祈祷下一个更大？”他仍旧不回话，你像在自言自语似的，“你没资格拒绝，更没资格挑三拣四，不管大的小的，受着就行了。谁让你这么不配合我的工作。”

“博士，按照书上所写，您这个时候应该嘲笑他的淫荡才对。”二号说。

你非常纳闷，说：“这是正常的生理反应啊，我为什么要嘲笑他？你来你也想要更大的呀，要不我给你装一个？”

“不了，谢谢您。”“我没有。”两道声音一起响起。

“嗯？”你扭头看向希卡利，问，“你没有什么？”

“没什么……”希卡利努力维持平稳冷静的声音，“我、我配合你。”

你第一时间心里冒出的不是实验对象终于愿意配合的欣喜，而是在想那根小鸡巴果然不能满足他。

“想通了？”你捏着他的下巴抬起，拇指摩挲着那块有点性感的蓝色，将他脸上的每一个细节表情都收进眼里。

“啊……想通了……嗯……”他用下巴蹭蹭你的手心，发出诱人而难耐的呻吟。

你挠了挠他下巴深处的软肉，说：“那就证明给我看吧，如果这次实验他们对你的好评率在95%以上，我可以考虑给你减掉一些训练量。加油。”

“啊嗯……我、我会努力的……”他不停点头的样子就像真的妥协了一样。

“希望你真能如此。”

你敷衍了事，他假意周旋。

……那次水杯事件，要不是先前有人发生过类似的情况导致整个实验室废掉后你着重加强了总控设置防水，只怕真的要让他逃掉。

看看他能为了逃跑做到什么份儿上吧。

你很期待。

“希卡利，你喜欢的大家伙来了。”你说。

“啊——”在插入的那一刻，他吐出一声满意的长叹。终于……

“啊啊啊——”

那根东西直挺挺地捅进他的肚子里。对方好像很忙，上来就一顿横冲直撞，那力道仿佛是用锤子锤着凿进来似的。肉刃一路上无情地碾压过层峦叠嶂的软肉和敏感的突起，往更深处顶去。

“太大了……啊……到头了……不、不要再进来了……啊……”身体深处被进一步开拓，实在太可怖了，肚子里就像有炸弹似的。希卡利甚至觉得对方能从那头把他从这个该死的墙洞里顶出去，本来他断断续续地说着，突然叫起来，因为对方加快了速度。“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

那两条好看的腿在空中乱蹬，被不耐烦的人抓住脚踝后就只能不断抽搐。腿心那处红肿的地方喷出一股一股的液体在地上形成一个小水洼，被操开的生殖腔热情地为这位客户提供性爱服务。“妈的，你是我操过最会吸的飞机杯。”对方说着揪起他屁股上的肉拧了一把，将精液全射了进去。

另一边，希卡利支着身子昂起头，仿佛被操的不是他的生殖腔而是他的大脑。“啊……”他还在回味刚刚的高潮和那根操得他无比爽利的东西，下一秒就又有新的阳具捅了进去。

“只让他们点评你，好像对你不太公平，要不你也说说对他们的评价吧！那么，请问希卡利博士，你觉得第一个怎么样？”你拿着笔记本和笔询问着，估计希卡利在实验里也是这么问实验对象的。

“嗯啊……嗯……”他身下还在挨操，像小孩子似的哼唧着，似乎对自己的体验难以启齿。

你叹口气，故作遗憾地说：“看来说愿意配合都是假的咯。那只能给你安排更多的训练了，比如说让一号——”

“揉得很舒服！”一瞬间抛弃了羞耻心，希卡利高声打断你的话。

“只是这样吗？那他操得怎么样？”

“一、一般。”

“那第二个呢？”

“啊……不舒服……嗯……”看到你皱起眉头，作为科学家的希卡利马上就知道是他说的不够详尽，于是又补充，“哈啊……因为小……嗯唔……而且不够硬……太慢了……”

你对他的识趣和聪明相当满意，又问：“那么第三个人的大鸡巴怎么样，你喜欢吗？”

“啊……喜欢……嗯啊……又粗又大……嗯……就是太、太快太深了……喔啊……疼……”隔壁那根东西越来越快了，希卡利的上身不断晃动，声音也发抖。

“原来是这样啊——太小了不行，太大了也不行，太慢了不舒服，太快了又觉得疼。”你用笔记本拍拍他的脸，说，“你对肉棒好挑剔啊，希卡利。那么你对现在正在操你的这根有什么感想吗？”


	5. 母体（5）壁尻/体内射尿/灌水清理/异物插入/用生殖腔吸烟

“嗯啊……我、没什么感想……很普通……”为了释放善意和愿意配合的讯号，希卡利从呻吟中挤出破碎的句子来回答你的问题。

看上去真的很努力。 

“不愧是连续被操两天两夜才晕过去的奥特曼啊。”你这么夸奖道，看了看时钟，“我要下班了，你在这里好好呆着。”

眼见你真的要走，希卡利慌了，腔口也突然绞紧把体内进出的阴茎夹射。他说：“不！别走！起码先把我放出去！”

你将光屏拖到他面前，看着他那惊慌的表情，在他的额头印下一个安抚的吻，说：“我们明天见，你加油。既然愿意配合，那就要有为大家服务的觉悟。”说罢便离开了。

独自留下的希卡利可不好受。你连灯光都没给他留下，只剩下反映走廊状况的光屏，不远处待机状态的一号和二号眼睛发光，就好像在替你监督他似的。关闭温控的实验室逐渐冷下去。

恐惧感驱使他再度挣扎，往前爬不行，那往后呢？他向后躬着身躯，脚尖刚落地，屁股就让人抓住了。

身后那根不断进出的阴茎是所有温暖的来源。

“嗯呃……啊……啊……唔……”

“这小逼还挺主动的啊，性爱机器这么智能的吗，还会勾引人？”那人掰开他的肉臀，见到那因冷空气而瑟缩的穴口，便往里吹口热气，舔了上去。

“啊……嗯……不要……啊……别舔……”充血红肿的内壁被柔软湿滑的舌头抚平，人类远比机器人灵活。当掠过那块敏感的突起时，希卡利的身子像被抽出浑身骨头似的软了下去，被舔的太舒服了，小腹一用力，那些精液就被媚肉推着，从深处往外涌。那人猝不及防被灌一嘴精，连忙“呸”了一声，扇着他的屁股骂道：“臭婊子，脏死了，是不是所有人都能射在你里面。”

“喂——这是机器人，你要操就搞快点，后面还排着队呢。”后面的人不满地说。

“知道了知道了。”那人不耐烦地应下，两指并拢伸进那屁股里，挖出来不少前人留下的精液。精液顺着大腿缓缓下落，一些则流至会阴和卵蛋处，越过锁精环沿着柱身凝在敏感的顶端，看上去就像是希卡利的精液。

好想射……憋得好难受……谁来给他去掉那个箍着他根部的环……来个人去掉它吧……只要能去掉它，让他做什么都可以……

希卡利在心里默默地祈祷着。

那人骂骂咧咧的，把方才被人催促的怨气全撒在了无辜的“性爱机器人”身上，一边掐他大腿上的银色花纹，一边狠进狠出，嘴里不干不净地说着：“操死你个骚逼。”

这个人太讨厌了……想让他快点走……

希卡利这么想着，收紧小腹，绷起臀部的肌肉，晃了晃屁股。他用手捂住自己通红的脸。自己现在好淫乱……不过也没关系，反正外面的人又不知道他是谁，快点射吧，射完赶紧滚。

“嗯……哈啊……又……”

对面的人被他突然一吸，猝不及防地射了，这种没面子的事令他的男性自尊心严重受挫，后面甚至有人笑出了声。“我操你妈，连破机器都针对我？”此时，一阵尿意袭来。他冷笑一声：行，搞我是吧，笑我是吧，你们也别想用。

他用软下的性器在骚嫩红肿的肉穴搅动着。

“啊……怎么还不走……又不硬了……还放在里面想干什么……”

对方抓着他的两条腿拉开，把那根软东西往里挤了挤。希卡利放下手，趴在桌子的边缘，有些烦躁。突然，一股滚烫的热流浇在他的生殖腔深处，源源不断。这个温度……这个感受……这根本不是精液！“你在干什么？！”敏感娇弱的内壁被尿液冲刷，比射精要强烈几倍的刺激令他浑身抽搐，失声尖叫，双腿在别人的手上徒劳地挣扎。

被尿在身体里的这几十秒过于漫长。因为体位与重力，小腹被填出一个微妙的弧度。随着那人性器的退出，多余的装不下的黄色液体从一张一合的脆弱穴口漏出。

报复完的对方在放下那双瘫软无力的美腿时，遭到了不少人的指责。

“有没有公德心啊？”  
“就是，你把它用成这样了我们还怎么用？”  
“拜托你去死，谢谢。”  
“好骚臭啊，你去看看肾和膀胱有没有病吧。”

大家不约而同地捏住了鼻子。

高潮后的希卡利无力地趴着，看向光屏。

好像走了不少人……也好……能少几个人也好……

他低下头，疲惫地想着。

“我想尿在哪儿你管得着吗？横竖没尿你妈逼里。”那人性子跋扈。

新人类道德素质很高。人们面面相觑，从未见过这样的无赖，竟让他溜之大吉了。

“洗洗还能用吧。”  
“博士你在吗？”一人敲敲门。  
“我总觉得这跟个活人似的……”

闻言，希卡利浑身一颤，心里浓浓的不安中生出一丝希望。他们发现了？这些人可靠吗，他可以向这些人求救吗？不，不行，且不说他们有没有权限可不可靠，单看实验室里这两个不停盯着他的机器人，希卡利就知道自己的一举一动全都被你掌握在手里。可是……还要继续演下去吗？他真的已经受不了了。

“开什么玩笑啦，哪有真人长这样的？”对方说着摸上了他尾椎部位的背鳍。

“唔呃……”希卡利不由自主地弓起腰。

“也是，我去拿个水管来冲冲。”  
“快去吧，它现在好脏，根本没法用。”  
“嗯。”

水管？不、不行！别去！

希卡利抬起头见到那人真的走开了，不久后手里拖着长长的管子走到他的下身前面。冰冷的水浇在他的下身上，把那些腥臊的液体冲掉。好凉……没有温水吗……希卡利打了个冷颤，穴口又吐出些尿液来。

“刚洗干净，又脏了，里面还有好多。”  
“能弄下来吗这个？”

两手抓住他的胯两边往下掰，希卡利感觉被卡在墙中间的腰快断了。虽然没能掰下来这个只有下半身的机器，但流出来不少。

“靠，溅到我腿上了！里面怎么这么多，你快去拿个盆子来。”  
“咣当。”是盆子来了。  
“里面真脏，看来要冲好几遍。”  
“你快点，别废话了。”  
“你掰开它的屁股，我来扶管子。”

“不行！别塞进来！不想用就别用啊！”希卡利对着光屏喊道。然而他的声音根本无法传达过去。

好凉。金属制的圆形喷嘴捅进火热的体腔里，希卡利蹬了身后那人一脚，将其踹退几步，也没拿住水管。它啪的一声落在地上。

“我操，博士不会真的在墙里镶了个活人吧？！”  
“是外星人还差不多！你别想那些有的没的了。”  
“说真的，是活物的话，这么抵抗就说得通。”这人说着敲了敲墙壁。

希卡利感觉到墙面的震动后，也用胳膊肘捅了捅墙，撞得他胳膊生疼，可他顾不了那么多了，说：“喂，喂！能听到吗？”

“你想太多了，这不明明白白地写着是机器人嘛。”  
“没回应，是我多心了。”

一号红色的眼灯变为黄色，他用你的声音说：“我不是说过你在这边怎么敲外面也听不见吗？”

“啊！”

外面的人粗暴地将水管重新塞进他的体内，拧开上面的开关。冰冷的水流冲刷着生殖腔，希卡利一开始觉得好凉，浑身都冷得发颤，后来觉得实在是太满了，他自己都不知道身下的生殖腔原来能被撑到这么大。

书上说生殖腔有很大的弹性居然是真的……

他这么想着，肚子被撑的像五六个月的孕妇似的。

“差不多了吧？”  
“你用盆子接住。”

那人把管子拔出来的一瞬间，他腹中的一大堆液体就从生殖腔腔口喷了出来，盆子也没能全部接住，淅淅沥沥流了一地。

“靠，喷了我一脸，一回还得回老师的实验室洗个澡才能回家。差评差评！”  
“我也是，被淋了一脚的尿，都怪那个可耻的家伙。”

想到“95%好评可以减少‘训练’”的希卡利后悔没能控制好身体，可他的肚子太涨了，实在忍不住。

别给差评啊……

反复几次后，其中一人抽出纸巾把他的下半身擦了个干干净净，连脚都没放过。

“好漂亮的腿啊，就跟漫画里走出来的一样。”  
“我老师说这位博士性格很古怪，非常追求完美主义，大概造它时也是参照最完美的比例造的。”  
“再完美又有什么用，还不就是放在这里供人发泄欲望。啧啧，腿好看，就是屁股做的平了。”  
“让我来闻闻还有没有怪味。”

那人说着掰开了两瓣臀肉，挺巧的鼻子微微探进生殖腔里，呼吸拍打在肉蒂上。

“呜啊……”希卡利觉得自己被冷水冲的快要冻住的生殖腔开始融化了。

“没有骚味儿了，就是里面有点凉，估计是因为咱们没用热水的原因。”  
“智能机器人会自己回温的吧？”

“嗯……”像探针一样的温度计插了进去，被冻的有些迟钝的软肉细腻而缓慢的包裹住它。

“还挺紧的。”那人又探进一根手指在里面胡乱拨动几下，“温度在上升。”

希卡利蹭了蹭胳膊，心里埋怨着：那就不要给差评啊，快进来吧，快冻死了。

“那就直接用吧，摩擦生热嘛。”说着就抽出温度计，挺身插进去了。

唔……好烫……

“这里面好凉，我先帮你暖暖，你一会儿再用。”  
“操，我可谢谢您。”

火热的性器开始抽插，他冰冷的生殖腔慢慢回归本来的温度，随着运动，身子也暖了。

这根尺寸刚刚好。希卡利习惯性地在心里点评道。

充满力量与美丽的蓝色屁股操起来非常能满足男人心中某些奇怪的欲望，两瓣不算大的臀肉很容易就能握在掌下捏出各种诱惑的形状。这个小屁股的手感扎实而富有弹性，不像那些大屁股妓女一样松松垮垮的。那人有些好奇尾椎骨上的背鳍是什么，便摸了一下。这一摸可不得了，臀肉抖出两拨肉浪，恢复火热的甬道将他夹的更紧了。和那些劣质飞机杯不同，这个肉穴拥有一种名为“生命力”的奇妙气场。

“好真实……这位博士也太厉害了……真舒服……这确实是个名器。”那人抱着这个屁股开始猛攻起来。

希卡利听到那人的话后，心想：舒服吗？希望能改变主意给个好评。

“嗯啊……啊……嗯……嗯……又顶到了……我好想射啊……”

肿胀的前段性器随着剧烈的运动时不时抵在墙壁上，磨得敏感的龟头从马眼冒出清液。至于精液，全被扣押在精囊里。那两条少一分干瘦多一分肥厚的美腿因为快感而无力地耷拉下去，脚尖触着地面。

被陌生人操干的恐惧感已经消失不见了。使用他，甚至摧毁他，都和他没有关系。

希卡利的表情很奇怪。他因受辱而咬紧下唇，却还是能发出诱人的呻吟。那紧皱的眉头让他看上去似乎身体不适，但脸颊又布满情欲的红晕。额头的汗，是因为不停被使用导致身体劳累，还是因为他也在情事里主动出了不少力？

身后的“人们”为了在他身上发泄兽欲而排队等待。

那人用性器狠狠碾过穴道内突起的敏感点，又用性器的冠状沟在上面磨蹭起来，被刺激穴肉的收紧后，再捅进最深处。反复几十次后，那腿开始发抖，弯着小腿向两边翘起，连脚背都绷直。

“骚水真多，淋的我头皮发麻。”那人狠操几下，抵着深处射在里面。拔出性器时，那腔口依依不舍地发出“啵”的声响。

刚清理干净的生殖腔又被弄脏了。只是从外观完全看不出来，希卡利把那些精液都含在身体深处。

那人走到旁边拿起笔，在留言册上写了几句，说：“不错，操起来很棒，还是给你个好评吧。”

“谢谢，谢谢。”高潮后又吃进一根新肉棒的希卡利感激地说。

……

第二天上班的你一来就看见了墙上的希卡利——的屁股。

那上面有不少脏手印，腿上布满水渍和污迹。最搞笑的是，不知道谁往他的穴里塞了一只香烟，还点燃了，烟雾从他的腿心升起，带着骚味和精液的腥味飘在走廊里。那张小嘴吮着香烟的滤嘴棒，一张一合的。看上去里面的穴肉很想把它推出去。

你吹了声口哨，帮他拿掉烟，在一旁的垃圾桶掐灭并丢掉，说：“希卡利，不要乱来，你知道的，实验室里严禁抽烟，用生殖腔抽也不行。”

科研部门是轮班的，一直都有人在，看他这狼狈的样子，应该是被使用了一整晚。


	6. 母体（6）道具

你把他从墙上解救，昏迷的他瘫倒在地。

希卡利呈一种诡异的隔裂状态，只看上半身的话，端庄又矜贵，像睡着的贵族，但肮脏的下半身比妓女还淫乱骚浪。

你想，得让一号二号给他洗洗。

疲惫不堪的希卡利被水一淋就醒过来，在意识到自己是在浴缸而不是在墙洞里后，他长长地松了一口气。你在外间坐着，里面大美人洗澡的旖旎水声毫不影响你翻看留言册的速度。

“把腿分开。”一号说，“主人说你的生殖腔要着重清理。”

不需要逼迫，他自己就会乖乖地把双腿张开，露出淫乱的灌满男人精液的下体。二号摘掉锁精环，大量被禁锢的精液从马眼处缓缓流出，和浴缸里的水混在一起。希卡利舒展身体，感到了终于释放出来的解脱的快感。潘多拉的魔盒早在他最初妥协的那刻就被开启，事情愈发失控。

即便是清理身体，你也没给他摘下手铐，反而在把他从墙洞里放出来之前又用牵引绳勾住了他脖子上的项圈，就像养狗。

这个比喻让你察觉到你现在的思想很危险。狗？被驯养的狗可是私人财产……你晃晃脑袋，把那些乱七八糟的思绪驱赶出去，“一切为新人类”的印记占据你的浅意识与潜意识。

是的，他是大家的，是属于整个文明的，绝不是归属你个人的。

在一号用花洒浇上腿心那朵娇花时，希卡利开始拱腰。屈辱而甜腻的呻吟声回荡在狭小的浴室里，两个机器人听了也是一愣。

“希卡利，不要叫得那么恶心，太刻意了。”你冲着那边喊道。

“啊……嗯……”一号的手指伸进去掏出来不少精液，觉得花洒光在外面冲是没用的，又换了一根小导管插进去，缓缓注入水流，再让希卡利排出来。手法专业而机械，动作却很轻慢。

这里没人把他当做独立的生命个体对待，第一个让他感觉有被尊重到的对象竟然是一个机器人，还是操过他的。

太可笑了。

原本的世界还有人在等着他，他还有不得不完成的事情需要去做……必须要逃出去，必须要回去。

两个机器人正在专注地为他清理下体，也许，也许可以试试。

蓝色的手小心翼翼地摸上脖子上的项圈，不让手铐发出声音，希卡利依据指腹传来的触感，猜测着这个东西可能的内部结构以及它是怎样限制力量的……他太想逃出去了，以至于转动项圈时没有考虑到上面的牵引绳。

“你在干什么？”感受到手里牵引绳的振动，二号厉声问道。

行动被发现的希卡利非常慌张，面对两个目光审视、面无表情的机器人，他又想起被他们操干两天两夜直到崩溃得昏过去的那次体验。无论怎么哀求，只听从命令的机器也不会停下。

不行，绝不能让他们告诉你他在研究这个限制力量的项圈的事，不然……

希卡利打了个冷颤，飞快起身往外跑，两个机器人一时半会没反应过来，还真的没拦住他。但牵引绳在，他又能跑到哪儿去？刚一出浴室门就被二号拽着绳子扯倒在地。

你听到动静，便朝那边走去，问道：“这是怎么了？”

“他——”  
“我——”

“二号你闭嘴。”你在仰面摔倒的希卡利旁边蹲下，“你来告诉我发生了什么事，希卡利。”

他从浴缸里跑出来，还没来得及擦身子，浑身湿漉漉的，样子十分可怜。

“我……”希卡利犹豫了一下。实话实说是不可能的，要扯谎，那么扯一个什么样的谎不会引起怀疑呢？希卡利突然想到了二号给他念过的那些狗血小说台词。于是他对你说：“我好想你。”

你听到这话，实在没忍住，大笑起来。太差劲了，太蹩脚了！

希卡利似乎也意识到了这个理由怎么也无法成立，有些手足无措。

“那么二号你来——”  
“请你相信我，我说的是真的！”

“说”的命令还未下达，十分慌张的希卡利就从地上挣扎着坐起来，被铐住的双手抓住你的领带。他亲上了你。没有别的，只是单纯的嘴对嘴，唇贴唇。半晌后，他松开你的领带，身子准备向后与你分开。而你按住了他的后脑，加深这个荒唐的亲吻，舌头拨开他的唇瓣，撬开他的牙关，与那根躲躲藏藏的舌头交缠在一起。好吧，他一直在逃，你干脆咬住他的下唇，直到品尝到金色血液的味道，才放开他。

你站起来，对他说：“我相信你。”

危机解除。

见他明显放松下来身体后，你笑着说：“你很想我，我感受到了，所以我为你的心意准备了一份回礼。”

你从二号手里拿回牵引绳的另一端，牵着浑身写满不安的希卡利走到实验台上并让他坐下。

“拆开看看，你会喜欢的，我可是熬夜到很晚才为你制作出来的。”你递给他一个质感做工极佳的长盒子。

里面装的东西很有分量，各种意义上的，你已经迫不及待地想看他见到这个东西时脸上的表情了。

希卡利犹豫后还是接过了，直觉让他很不安。他缓缓地掀开盖子，在看清里面的东西后，眼神发愣，浑身颤抖。

阿柏……  
是阿柏的铠甲……

为阿柏复仇，杀死博伽茹。这是希卡利唯一的心事和执念。哪怕那身铠甲将他的双眼蒙蔽，不断侵蚀他的肉体，腐朽他的灵魂，他也乐得享受这样痛苦的惩罚。“阿柏……阿柏……”他从盒子里取出那个东西，捧着它，用脸蹭，亲吻它，“对不起，对不起……我还是没能保护好你……”金色的眼泪不断溢出。

你把希卡利的反应解读为感激，沾沾自喜地说：“喜欢吗？我就知道你会喜欢的。我把你的铠甲融掉，重铸了一根自慰棒，特别的凸点设计。材质挺奇怪的，居然会叫，听上去有点恐怖，不过问题不大。先插进去试试看吧。”

希卡利突然暴起，揪起你的领子，用那眼角挂着金色泪痕的眼灯死死地瞪着你。

“你把阿柏——你这个婊子，畜生，狗杂种！只是侮辱我还不够吗！为什么要把它给我的铠甲——我要杀了你！”

在他掐上你脖子的那一刻，一号二号飞速地冲过来，为了救你的命，甚至将你“不许伤害实验体”的命令抛在脑后，硬生生掰断了希卡利主要发力的几根手指。

“咳咳咳！”你捂住自己的胸膛痛苦地咳了几声，“用实验台的装置把他的四肢困住，双腿M字开。”从地上捡起那根自慰棒，在对方试图关闭生殖腔时插进去并一捅到底。“喂喂，不要这么不领情嘛，虽然你喜欢的星球死了，但是它给你留下来的东西还能操你啊。”为了让他真正的配合你，你花费不少功夫从他的那个世界搜罗他的过往。知己知彼，才能从薄弱点入手击溃他的意志，让他乖乖地作为母体为你们繁衍后代。

“我要杀了你！”希卡利嘴里不停地叫喊着，但干涩的生殖腔却很好地接受了。冰冷且外部磨砂质感的性器插入体内，他被激得弓起腰背，脖子猛地往后仰去，发出痛苦的呻吟。你握着外柄操纵阿柏的“铠甲”在希卡利的体内淫秽地打转儿。那上面分布的颗粒与磨砂的质感剐蹭敏感的内壁，被清理干净的生殖腔又开始分泌爱液，助纣为虐，更方便你粗暴的侵入行为。希卡利听到自生殖腔里传来的“阿柏”的嘶吼与哀嚎，那悲惨的尖叫振荡他的身体，与他的心共鸣。

“很爽吧？你被插出来了好多水。”你说。

他还不能倒在这里。希卡利盯着实验室惨白色的光源，想：不能寻死，要努力活下去，一定要为阿柏复仇，不光是博伽茹，还有这些杂碎。那根性器在习惯性爱的生殖腔里搅动，带出叽咕叽咕的水声，操得又深又重。“希卡利……”恍恍惚惚间，他听见阿柏温柔的呼唤，紧绷的身子慢慢放松下来，不再那么抗拒。阿柏铠甲曾在他身上保护他，如今在他体内为他带来欢愉。冰冷的性器被炙热的体腔暖得热乎乎，一想到阿柏，身下的体液和眼灯的泪水都潋滟而幸福。

“阿柏……”他喃喃。这是阿柏的性器，希卡利是被阿柏填满的。想到这里，他就浑身暖洋洋的，美满地低吟着，甚至主动挺腰迎合。晃他眼的白色灯光像极了晶莹剔透的水晶所反射的光芒，希卡利以为自己又回到了在那个美丽星球上。

“宇宙中众多的行星都比不上阿柏这样的光辉，我想在这个星球上和你一起生活下去。”  
“谢谢，但是不可以……”  
“为什么？”  
“剑是阿柏重要的东西……总有一天，阿柏会走向灭亡的那一刻……”

为什么？为什么会这样？

性器没有丝毫停歇地抽插着，小腹被顶出微妙凸起，希卡利的脸上写满迷乱的满足与淫乱的期待。“希卡利……”阿柏在他体内念出他的名字，呼唤他，撑开他焦灼紧收的穴肉，操干脆弱的体腔。下身泛着水光，淫靡液体不停地往外冒，一阵搅紧抽搐后，眼前白光的希卡利高喊“阿柏”高潮了。

哪怕是经历了一次性高潮，无法再次承受剧烈的抽送，那体腔也在积极挽留着被烘热的性器。你把它拔出来，在希卡利面前晃了晃，命令道：“张嘴。”

它泛着水盈盈的光，希卡利毫不犹豫地含住了心爱的它。

这次，他一定会好好守护着它。


	7. 母体（7） 穿环

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很单纯的穿环，不黄不涩。  
> 但在尝试新的写法，很怪。

看样子，希卡利很喜欢你的礼物。不管干什么，不管去哪儿，他都要拿着它。

只是你察觉到他更抗拒了。尽管他会配合每天的“训练”，态度可以说的上是积极，具体表现在舒服时身体会迎合，主动和一号二号解锁了不少体位，以及不再压抑的呻吟，甚至休息时还会“加班”——把你的送的礼物插进去，但是你仍旧觉得他的潜意识是在拒绝这些的。你不是女人，可你决定这次相信自己的直觉。

够豁得出去，演得真棒，希卡利。

差点你就信了。

现在，他正跪在一号与二号之间，一边接受身后性器的操干，一边为身前的性器做口交，样子乖巧极了。只是口活儿毫无技巧可言。很安静，除了肉体碰撞声和水声之外，只有恰到好处的呻吟和喘息。

不久前被希卡利骂“婊子”和“狗杂种”的你想：不需要再让二号那张破嘴用语言库里的脏话羞辱他了，不然他会学坏的。

当然，这想法不是出于你对他的怜悯和喜爱，而是为新人类的未来考虑。

你翻看着留言册上测评人员的内容。即有嫌希卡利屁股平的，也有认为这样的大小刚刚好的；即有觉得甬道给自己带来的刺激度太高的，也有认为他太容易高潮应该增强耐用程度的……众口难调。你将留言册扔到桌子上，有些郁闷地抱住头。作为少数的最高指挥官联系密切的科学家之一的你很清楚，这些没有价值的评价很难说服那个比机器还要冷酷无情的男人。

“唔嗯……啊……哈啊……”

你扭头看向他。

他的侧脸正被顶出一道性器顶端的形状。

长期从事科研工作的你对艺术并不感兴趣，但在见到他的第一眼时，你领悟了“美”这一字的含义。恰到好处的中庸长相，简洁而不简单的纹路，更别说还有那压抑沉闷的灵魂中天真又灵活的本性，以及聪明智慧的大脑——美是极端，希卡利则是将无功无过发挥到极致的平淡之美，这又形成另一种意义上的艳美绝伦。这样的美是应该刻进所有人审美观念里的公认真理，是大家的财富。

作为发现他的第一人，你认为你有权力做也必须做一些事情。你的实验成功后不久，必定会有人为他雕像，他将长长久久地矗立在文明中，身上刻满荣誉，永远被人歌颂。这一切会完全与你无关。如果不能在历史书中写下名字，那至少在他身上留下什么，后世千千万万代都能看见。

你摸上希卡利后腰处的背鳍，收获了一声媚态的呻吟。

“唔嗯……”

“不要试图讨好我。”你说，“你根本没有你表现出来的那么享受其中。”

他吐出口中的性器，就在你眼皮底下，慢慢地抬起左腿，然后翻身躺下，身下的销魂之处就含着阴茎转了个半圈，他抱着双腿，任由机器人把他的身体顶的一耸一耸。

“我的感受很重要吗？”希卡利仰头看向你对你说。

你沉思片刻，回答：“你是我的实验体，我是这个项目的负责人，你的一切对我来说都很重要。”

“说谎。”

形势在不知不觉间发生了微妙的转变。不过有一号和二号盯着，应该出不了什么大事。

“你的手指好了吗？”你岔开话题。

他举起一只手，在空气中向你抓了抓，动作有些不自然，说：“托你的福，还没好全。”愈合速度如此之慢是因为你没给他开治疗光线。你走到控制台，调出相应的组件和系统，模拟奥特一族专门的光线一落在他身上，手部的伤马上就痊愈了。

“十分感谢。”语气不咸不淡。

这样的态度反而比谄媚讨好更让你舒服。你让一号退出他的身体后到一边去待机。用轻柔的力道揉捏他的胸膛，时不时按压正常情况下应该藏在身体里但现在在外面露着的乳首。这个地方还没被人类温柔细致地对待过。

“嗯……”

你用食指在他胸前那个做工精致，线条流畅，与他本人非常搭配的装置上点了点，问：“这是什么？”

“计时器。”“干什么用的？”“当身体能量不够的时候，这里会闪红灯。”

你在那上面抠了下，换来声愉悦的闷哼。他坐起来，更方便你玩弄他胸部的同时，用中指勾住了你的腰带。“你只让别人玩我，是因为自己没兴趣和我做吗？”他这么说着，面上很淡定，就像问“你今天早上吃了什么”一样。

“我有比那更重要的事情要做。”你抓住他的手腕后轻轻扔到一边，扭头去拿工具了。

当蘸过酒精的棉签擦上乳首时，他的身子战栗一下。

“一会不要这样抖，会歪的。”你将使用过的棉签扔进垃圾桶里，又拿出新的一只，拨弄起他的另一边突起，“你也不想这里出现豁口的吧？”

“你又要干什么？”他平静地问。

“穿环。”消好毒后，你拿出一个乳环，补充说道，“我亲手给你穿。”

“这和你的实验有关系吗？”

你下手很快，用尖端刺破脆弱的乳头到彻底穿透也只是一瞬间的事。

“嘶——啊……”

那里迅速因充血而肿胀起来。你又用相同的手法为他穿好了另一边。

“这和实验无关，只是我个人不喜欢对自己的母狗用乳夹牵引，而且乳环会更漂亮点儿。”  
“你的？”希卡利像是听到了什么好笑的事情。  
“转过去。”  
“难道我不是要给你们一整个小星系生孩子的生育机器吗？”  
“转过去。”

见你脸色越来越难看，希卡利识相地转了回去，用背对着你。心情不好，你连消毒都不想做，直接用环上开口的针穿过了他脑后的背鳍，然后扣上。

“啊！”他连反应都来不及，只得往前倾身子，但也躲不过了。

你站起来，腰带上的那串钥匙随着你动作碰撞出清脆的响声。勾住他脑后的环往你这边拉，听到他倒吸一口凉气的声音后，你松了手。

“转过来，叉开腿。”你命令道。

希卡利照做了。

看着他腿间已经关闭的生殖腔，你气不打一处来，把一个小环塞进他手里，说：“既然手好了，那下面这个，你就自己来吧。”

“那里怎么能——”他不明白你说的具体是那里，但下面不管是哪里，都不是能和乳首和背鳍一样顺利的地方。

“是你的阴蒂。当然了，我给你穿也可以。只是我来的话，就不止给你穿一个了。”你说。

显然，面对二选一，希卡利选择自己来。

他的手摸向自己的裆部，在外部肉膜上揉搓几下后，私密部位便裂开出现了，用手环着半勃起的性器掏出来，因为这次它不是重点。他一手拨开因长时间性交而逐渐适应的腔口，两指并拢插了进去，另一手则覆上平时性事里很少被触碰的敏感的肉蒂，用指腹轻轻划过，酥麻感从那处蔓延至四肢百骸。

“啊……嗯……呃啊……”

你炽热的目光让希卡利不自知地别过头去，脸也被红晕攀上。他的手重复抚摸几次后，开始加重按压揉搓的力道，一时之间，另一只手忘记了动作。那被遗忘的小口一张一合，嘬着两根手指，淫液堵不住的往外冒。你伸手帮他往里按了几下，他才想起来这处，手指扒着腔口就往里钻。

“你别把环儿丢里面了。”你见他那架势，忍不住提醒道。

希卡利抽出手指，把它放进你手里，说“你先拿着”，之后又连忙把手指塞回去。

“嗯啊……喔……哈啊……啊啊……”

“……”

你想，希卡利这样一旦认真起来就必须专心致志把事情做到底的性格也不知道是好是坏。

轻轻力道所带来的瘙痒感很快被越来越重的动作伴随剧烈的快感替代。手指不如性器插得深，但肉蒂被高频率揉捏的感觉随着神经被传达到身体更深处，顺着脊椎一路上升到大脑。他的性器完全勃起了，但现在完全没空管它。

随着摩擦消耗，肉蒂因干涩而向他传达了疼痛的感觉，但这疼痛也是有快感的。“啊啊、嗯、哈啊……”希卡利发觉自己的大腿在发抖，嘴里哼哼两声就射了出来。生殖腔里的软肉因饥渴而绞紧手指，指根重重撞击着生殖腔腔口，长度不够就只好再加一根了，三根手指一起在甬道中抠挖搅动，不断钻探，于是这个高潮变得更加绵长。他从没给自己做过前戏。他经历过的，要么是公式化的机械人为他做前戏，要么是根本没有前戏的插入。所以习惯性的，想要更多，更猛烈的，更难以抵御的……希卡利用手指从穴口边取了些丝滑粘稠的液体，又回到因干涩而快磨破皮的肉蒂，如同沙漠降雨，有了液体的润滑，手指指腹绕着它打转儿的速度更快了，潮水般的欢愉将他淹没。

他看向你，露出一个微笑，身体淫荡而优雅地扭动，引诱你插入他填满他，然后等你露出马脚，他就可以借机会逃跑。

你抓着他的耳朵亲吻他，他的舌不再躲闪，而是抓住主动权，钻进你的嘴里，在你的口腔里不断模仿性器的抽插。他抽出插在穴内的手指，抓住了你腰间挂着的那串钥匙，同时拉扯你的腰带。

没去管他，你将他抚慰自己阴蒂的手粗暴地拂到一旁，伴着他的一声痛呼，用圆环上的针刺透了那个布满神经的敏感的小突起，然后扣上。愉悦被刺痛打断，可希卡利仍浑身颤抖地高潮了，空荡荡的下体饥渴地喷出液体。你重新咬上他的唇，把他的哀嚎与呻吟尽数吞进肚里。

他摸清楚了几把关键钥匙上齿的形状，你夺回了对他的主动权。各取所需，倒也吻得痛快。


	8. 母体（8）剧情+微量女装

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不涩，有微量女装，是剧情。  
> 最近阳痿了，一切突然纯爱起来。

希卡利坐在二号膝上，身下含着性器，小幅度地吞吃，而那双腿就自然而然从实验台的边缘耷拉下去，脚踝交叠在一起，前后摇晃着。他手上是你写的机械学教材，翻看时的神情无比专注。嘴里则叼着一根棒棒糖的糖棍儿——本意是让他练练口活儿，但现在糖全化了，你又没命令他停下，他便只能咬住那根棒子在齿间摩擦。不然一号二号会用相应的“措施”来惩罚他。

这抹蓝色的身影在蓝白主色调的实验室里并不突兀，但又不容忽视。你回实验室见到这副景象差点以为自己包养了一个少女。

目前，问题确实有点棘手，但还在你的控制范围内。

他从身后的性器下来，走向你，竟有种咄咄逼人的力量感，冲着你咧开嘴，俯身，用那根棒棒糖的棍儿撬开你的唇齿，把它推进你的口腔里。

“听说最近外面有不少关于你我的传闻？”看上去是在问，其实是在陈述事实。

你把那根有些糊烂的纸棍丢进垃圾桶里，问：“你是怎么知道的？”

希卡利倚在你的桌子上，指了指双手投降状的二号。你没顺着他指的方向看，只是盯着他被桌子边缘顶的凹进去的两瓣臀肉。看上去比之前圆润了些。

“看完了，还给你，谢谢。”希卡利伸手把书放回书架上它本来的位置，更扎实地坐在你的桌子上，那屁股上的肉被平面挤它出来，像被放进烤箱的面团儿溢出模具。

他是故意的吧。

“还有其他的吗？”他问。

面对种类繁多的书籍和资料册，他没有随意取用翻看，而是先征求你的允准。因这种乖巧与识相，你给了他许多本不该是实验体拥有的东西。

“你对什么比较感兴趣？”

他思索片刻，回答：“有关发明创造类的。”

“我推荐你看《新型武器构造》《物理前沿的八个奇妙猜想》《电场分布原理及其运用》，以及从下往上数第三排第二个格子的资料，图纸类的档案则在同排第六个格子里。”你说。

“谢谢。”

显然你的答案非常合他心意。

希卡利学习文字的速度非常快，短短几天就能毫无障碍地阅读这些内容。这让你产生了一些微妙的危机感，但面对对方“除了性交别的什么也没有，太无聊了，想找点事做”的请求，你无法拒绝。

他起身，踮着脚去够你书架中央最高的那本《新型武器构造》。你坐着椅子上，稍微给他让了让，手掌刚好落在他放在坐过的地方，沾上小片滑腻的液体。他的生殖腔一直没关，就那样敞开着，屁股正对你，上面泛着水光，反射出实验室顶部严守规则排列有序的白炽灯，在那弹性的臀沟中间隐隐约约露出肉缝的边缘。

“够不到啊……”

他踮起脚，前倾身子，屁股撅得更高离你的脸更近了，在你的视线里，那道肉缝，裂的更开了，露出里面艳红的软肉。那里是从什么时候由淡粉色变成充血的红的呢？你也不记得了。一股甜骚味儿只往你鼻腔里钻，化为无形的手挑逗你下身的淫虫。

“你——”

“抱歉，我要踩一下你的椅子。”

说着，他用脚跟踩在你两腿之间的椅面上，扶着书架发力站上去，这过程中，那处离你更近了，险些蹭上你的脸。希卡利的另一只脚在半空中悬着，为了保持身体平衡而向后翘起。

“？”

有什么滴在你的脸上了，你摸了摸，发现是和桌子上一样的液体。于是你向上看去——纤细的双腿看上去有些肉感，腿上的纹路引着你朝他腿心看去，干净的半勃的性器在前方乖乖呆着，而生殖腔腔口被大腿内侧的软肉隐隐挤压遮住，阴蒂上的环也只露出一多半，剩下的全藏在里面。

水光潋滟。又一滴落下，刚好落在你因为仰头而微张开的嘴里。

“咳咳！”你略前倾身子咳嗽着，而成功拿到书的希卡利准备下来，你的脸与他的臀就碰在一起。他身下的环就蹭着你的面部肌肤暧昧地下落。

“啊！”也许是某个敏感点被你刺激到了，尽管他有意控制，还是没能安全落地，而是坐在了你的腿上。私处与布料的摩擦引起火花似的快感，他就那样，在你的腿上，生殖腔腔口正压在你勃起的性器上，潮喷了。眼见他腿一软要撞上桌子，你连忙搂住他的身子。

该死的！骚货！淫妇！你在心里骂道，并在他大腿内侧的肉上掐了一把。希卡利吃痛，在你身上挣扎起来，而你又死死搂着他，身下的水随着你们两人的动作冒得更多了。“嗯啊……”他安静下来，扭着臀朝你裆部的性器拱了拱。

今天的事情令你万分惊愕，疲劳紧绷的大脑生出些兴奋和快乐的情绪。

半晌后，你说：“希卡利，你不该这样。”

“你硬了，你不能对我有这样的反应的，我是你的实验体。”他说着，晃着腰，隔着你的西装裤，用两腿之间的地方为你的阴茎做按摩。希卡利的话提醒了你。

“是你在勾引我，这样的反应是每个性功能正常的男性都会做出的。”你推开他，“今天就先到这里吧。”

希卡利在你的脑门上轻轻弹了个脑瓜蹦儿，拿起书，怏怏不乐地回到实验台前，赶走二号，一骨碌坐在上面，看那本《新型武器构造》打发时间。

他安静下来的时刻足以让你窥见他过往的生活画面，比如冷静、稳重、智慧的一位科学家的日常，那手稳稳的，将液体滴进试管里，再轻轻摇晃混合。他晃动那试管的频率和角度，也许和他在你腿上摇屁股时差不多……

“你们这些玩具的结构还挺有意思的。”希卡利说，“为什么新人类不研究让自己力量提升的道具？这本书说是‘新型武器’，但其实全是利用新燃料的轻式武器。”

“提升力量的道具？道具……短时间内提升身体素质的药剂算是吧？新人类精神和肉体之间的关系非常微妙，同时刺激往往能获得意外的效果。”他的话驱走了你内心那些旖旎的画面，你认真思考着，给出一个有些偏离主题的回答。

“这很有推广的价值。”希卡利直接接着你的话往下引，他肯定地说到。

“我也是这样认为的，但有三点阻碍。首先，我是搞生物方向研究的，难免会做一些人体实验，这使得民众评价我为‘疯子科学家’并联名要求我停下，虽然我的实验体大多是死刑犯；其次，精神开发部净是些神棍，他们自己不疯就不错了，我不能要求他妈配合我做事；最后——”

希卡利侧了侧头，等着你继续说下去。

“我现有的技术已经可以帮助人类获得理论上的永生，比如把他们的记忆与思维拷贝在机器人的装置上。”你摸了摸脑门，就是希卡利刚刚弹过的那个地方，“但这项技术引起了民众的强烈反抗，他们认为我在反人类，在反碳基生命。那帮蠢货……”

“你们相当疯狂。”希卡利说。

“是的，有永生的手段不用，被其他人轻轻煽动后就重复着‘让生命回归本质’的口号上街游行。”你的前额有些疼痛，“天呐，我是不懂政治的。但我多半能猜到他们给我强行印上那些想法是为什么，为了——”由于敏感话题的限制，你的话被自动消音了。“希卡利，我和你，我们只是牺牲品。我也不——”被理智和思想印记盖住的感性情绪失控地溢出，你看不见自己因激动而发红的脸颊。希卡利张嘴好像说什么，可一阵敲门声打断了你们的谈话。

“请进。”不受控的跳跃的神经终于慢慢安静下来。来人是服装店的电源，手上是你刚刚预定的衣服。因为裤子被希卡利弄湿了，不换新的完全没办法出门。

你递给他一套，说：“把它换上。”

希卡利拆开包装，发现里面是一条裙子，皱着眉说：“我不需要穿衣服。”

“可你不能每天就甩着性器敞开你的生殖腔在我实验室里裸奔，还搞得到处都是一股骚味。”你说，“非训练和实验期间请你把你的生殖腔关上，至少像个人一样。”你从袋子里翻找出一条黑色蕾丝的丁字裤，把两边的绳子在他的胯间系好。

“这穿和不穿有区别吗？”希卡利埋怨道。

沉重的性格总是让你很难在别人眼里显得轻松。相较于你的笨重，希卡利的压抑则是轻盈而飘忽的，是柔软的线，就像他因你手下紧收将绳子勒进他皮肉而发出的呻吟声。

是绳子压倒了他的背鳍，你勾起它弹了一下。希卡利轻呼一声，挺着腰把自己往你怀里送。

“骚货。”因担心自己失态而一直未能启齿的心里话就这样说了出来。你又一次推开他。他习惯配合了，就任由你给他穿上那件红白的洋装裙子，甚至没有对耳朵尖儿上的蝴蝶结夹子提出异议。“疼吗？”你问。

“还好。”他看上去就像个款式怪异又滑稽的大号洋娃娃，身上大片抹不掉的忧愁颜色被罩在裙下。

你欣赏这种独一无二的美，说：“现在你像个人了。”


	9. 母体（9）纯剧情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无黄色，纯剧情。  
> P.S：人渣角色的观点不代表作者观点。

“看起来像个人。”希卡利重新调整了一下人鱼似的耳朵上夹着的蝴蝶结卡子，将它往里推推，“这听起来不是赞美。”

这是一件漏肩的红白色洋装，过膝的长度古板端庄，但胸口与袖口处的花边又带些年轻活泼。在它之下是一具什么样的躯体呢？舒展的颈肩，结实的胸膛，纤长的手臂，紧致的腰肢，还有凌厉的双腿。那张脸，眼尾一直蔓延到耳尖的蓝有着贵族似的高傲，眼灯却是无棱角的圆滑与温顺，头顶两道黄色花纹像是造物主有意为之的，祂用细细的毛尖沾了温润玉石的色，转动手腕勾勒出这奇妙的线条。

兼具美丽与强悍。他是寒光锋芒的利剑，而他脖子上那个黑色环形装置则是你收藏他所用的剑鞘。

你捏住他的下巴，拇指在那块群青上摩挲着。

“希卡利，你就该被男人拿在手里把玩，直到死去。”你说出世间对同性生物最恶毒的诅咒。

对此，他不反驳，也不辩解，只保持沉默，把一切都藏在望向你的眼神里。你读不懂，却因此跌宕。

你们之间微妙而平衡的关系并没有被外界的留言打破，而是由于内部原因。

希卡利逃跑了，希卡利失败了。

睡梦中的你被通讯器紧急联络的声音吵醒，赶到后发现慌乱挣扎的希卡利正被人按在地上，浑身是伤。警卫局的特种机械人向你致意，并帮你把他押送回实验室。

“我需要一个解释。”最高指挥官将一沓纸甩在你的脸上，手在桌子上有规律地敲击，面色铁青，“博士，你和你的实验体是在谈恋爱吗？”

那是这些天来你与希卡利相处的画面，有一种诡异的温馨，只看动作竟然有些像热恋中的情侣。下面还有情报局人员对你们的猜测和分析。

这样的监视在这里无处不在。

“安装人造子宫需要他的配合，毕竟我们只有这一个母体。”你说。

“所以博士你的计划就是让他爱上你然后心甘情愿地接受移植？”

“不，我只是想先消除他对我们的敌视，然后再劝说他同意。”接着，你毫无心理压力地开始甩锅，“您知道的，精神开发部那些蠢货向来喜欢针对我。思想钢印的使用申请，我已经提交了有一个多月，可到目前为止他们也没准确回应我到底是行还是不行。”

最高指挥官就用那审视的目光打量你，你不卑不亢，面不改色。

他缓缓开口：“其实我准备把人造子宫这个项目交给其他人做。”

“什么？绝不可以！”你瞬间失态，两手拍在宽大豪华的桌子上。尽管一瞬间被四支枪指着，你还是继续说了下去：“这是我的主意、我的开题、我的研究、我的发明、我的项目！我的！那是我的！”

“可你目前为止的表现实在令我失望，”最高指挥官摊摊手，“虽然别人提交的计划书只有两页，但是看起来比你的打算效率高得多，结果也更令人满意。”

“两页？就因为两页薄薄的纸，您就否定了我几千个日夜的研究，苦思冥想出的点子，比词典还厚的方案！”你对这个新人类最高权利的象征冷笑，威胁道，“我是搞生物研究的没错，但不代表我手上没有其他的技术……”

“不要激动，我知道你有什么。这样，我继续给你特批，不过短时间内必须看到结果。”他向身后的亲卫下达指令，转而又对你说，“你是怎么做到和所有部门关系都差到极点的？”

“抱歉，我该走了。”

离开那间气氛压抑的办公室，你深呼一口气，驾驶交通车回到实验室，在换上实验服也就是白大褂后，先为一号和二号修好能源箱，又给自己泡了壶茶，只是你没心情喝，于是滚烫的茶水全被泼在因受伤而蜷缩在实验台角落的希卡利身上。

他浑身一颤，牵动更多伤，带起后方锁链作响，却一声不吭。

“你会后悔你的逃跑行为的。”你说。

监控里，希卡利先是与二号交谈中提出性交的要求，而后在做爱过程中打开了二号后背的能源箱，拔掉能源电池与本体的连接线，接着对一号谎称可以参照它的结构帮忙修理二号，用同样的手法断掉一号的能源，然后翻出实验室里的硬性金属丝缠绕出几把钥匙的结构，携带你没有设置密码的局内监控光屏，一路，从你的实验室出发，逃离研究所，穿街过巷，躲在黑暗中。最终，二十四小时不间断巡逻的特种机械人在一个阴暗的角落里发现尝试破坏脖子间颈圈样式的限制装置的希卡利，并花费了些功夫将他制服。喜剧的是，他逃跑时也没忘记你送给他的礼物——那根用他的铠甲做成的自慰棒，一直死死地抓在手里。

“为什么要后悔？！”希卡利用手掰着脖子上的限制装置，盯着你，怨毒地说，“你不顾我的意愿将我囚禁在这里，不间断地侮辱我，把阿柏的铠甲融成男人的生殖器，还计划把我改造成所有人的生育机器！休想，你们休想！”他的情绪十分激动。金属锁链因他的动作而大幅度晃动，发出轰隆的声响。

不再是虚与委蛇时的刻意讨好，他现在这样才像是受害者应有的反抗。

“可是你失败了。”你的声音里含有种你自己没发觉的悲哀，这悲哀让希卡利一愣，随即安静下来，那焦躁的锁链轰鸣声终于停止。

你俯下身子，冲他摇摇头，说：“希卡利，我们没机会了。”

我们……

我、们。

那双蓝色的手没放弃。希卡利还在尝试掰开你强加在他脖子上的环形装置，他哀求道：“让我走吧……”

你起身，居高临下地看着他，说：“你尝试过了，但只逃离到距离这里不过九十多公里的位置。”用手指抹去他眼角的金色泪水，放在嘴边舔了一口。

希卡利越来越绝望。他从书上了解到，这个世界和他原来所在的世界非常相似，光之国在离新人类文明非常非常遥远的地方。他在这里有同族，但没有家。他的家，他的伙伴，在几千年前的另一个平行世界。

“就算你逃出去了，逃开这个文明，去别处，你又能去哪儿，你要怎么回去？”你说。

他让你说得哑口无言，一时间竟忽略了某个重要的事实，躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

你脱下白大褂披在他身上。他抱住自己的手揪起了它的一角，将它拧的皱皱巴巴。

出于个人经历，你厌恶女人。那些没有被驯化的贱妇不管在什么历史时期都只是仗着子宫撒泼打野，对社会毫无进步作用，试管婴儿与人工胚胎孕育技术成功后，她们便没有任何价值了，是废物。在这个大家都要断子绝孙的档子，她们兴奋又快乐，可你的实验令她们嫉妒，令她们疯狂，令她们上街游行示威，因为她们的危机感又出现了。可笑，女人受孕怀胎分娩只是生育的一个环节，除此之外她们什么都不用管。繁衍与生殖都是男人的责任。

希卡利不需要学习她们的媚态，他有独特的美与魅力，与“女性”“母性”无关。你勾住他一侧的乳环，将藏在他身体里的乳头拉出来。如此美妙的肉体，是不带半点女气的典型的男性式俊美，即拥有男性生殖器官，又有类女性阴道但又和阴道完全不同的生殖腔在散发那种甜骚的芳香，勾的同性不同类的生物争先恐后地把精液射进那里面。希卡利现在的身体只是无限接近完美，不过很快了，很快，他就要真正的完美了。

“精神开发部同意了您的申请。”一号说。

“走吧。”

“我不走！”通过书籍，希卡利已经知晓你们拥有控制思想的手段。你从没在相处过程中对他隐瞒什么。“再给我一次机会吧……”他死死地扒着门框，对你说。

监视无处不在。

你只能将他的手一根根掰开，说：“如果你愿意被交给其他人的话，就继续反抗吧，我不保证他们都像我一样人性化。听着，希卡利，不论你是否自愿都必须接受，况且思想改造对你百利而无一害……”

这画面像极了最开始他被你强行拖入这个陌生的世界。

精神改造部的人吊儿郎当地坐在椅子上玩儿着手里的卡牌，见你来了便将其扔到一边，阴阳怪气道：“呦，老师来了，不敢怠慢。”

“蠢货，如果你不知道思想钢印这项发明也有我的一份力，就回学校重读本科学习科技发展史吧。”你扯了扯牵引绳，示意希卡利过来。

“您还真是不留情面，就像当年挂我科一样，完全没变。那么您要输入什么指令？”那人瞥了一眼面色极差的希卡利，“比如‘某某是肉便器’或者‘某某见到男人就要张开双腿’之类的？”

“野蛮人，你的科研精神与人文情怀呢？”你训斥道，“让开，让我来。”

你一手拽紧牵引绳，另一只手抬起，在屏幕前顿了顿，最终输入“配合实验，在听到‘实验’一词时进入发情状态”这句话。

你将不断挣动的希卡利固定在座位上，自动弹出的固定带束缚住他的四肢与腰部后，亲手为他戴上复杂的仪器，神情与动作就像加冕仪式。

“不！不要！你不能这样……”思想是他最后的武器，是他抓住的唯一一根救命稻草。他眼角闪着泪光。

在你故作冷漠地按下“确定”键的那一刻，希卡利发出痛苦的哀嚎，这是你从未听过的。

“我们从未在外星生物上试验过这项发明。”那人在仪器屏幕上操作着，“改造思想不该有痛苦的，也许需要多重复几次。”

你不置可否。

许久之后，你为他解开束缚。他尝试站起来，却因疼痛而腿软栽倒在你怀里。

“没事了，已经结束了。”

那人叫住了准备离开的你。“他结束了，博士您还没完呢。”面对你的质疑，对方掏出一份无法作假的文件。

“事实上，我们对你的私人感情不感兴趣，只是根据近期评估，你背叛新人类文明的可能性指数一直在上升。”接通话的是最高指挥官的秘书，“巩固下思想没什么不好的，何况你也不是第一次接受思想改造，这次输入的内容由你自己决定，只要能表现你忠诚的态度就行，我们无意干涉。”

你愤怒地挂掉通话，将希卡利塞进二号怀里，在机器前输入内容。“对新人类文明绝对忠诚，必须完成人造子宫项目，”句末光标跳动着，你的手迟疑几秒钟，接着毫不犹豫地添了六个字。

“就这些吧。”不需要强制措施，你将仪器固定在头部，凝视着地面，不去看任何人。

迷迷糊糊的希卡利扶着二号的手臂探头，瞥见屏幕上的一角后，面色十分复杂。

那人吹了声口哨，按下回车键，语气轻佻地说：“传闻原来是真的喔。”


	10. 母体（10）普通做爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通做爱，自我认为没什么值得预警的，如有不适请退出。

不到一分钟就结束了，你摘下头部的仪器，看上去和之前没有不同。“走吧。”你对一号二号说。

回到实验室的希卡利主动跪在实验台上，向你道歉。

“非常抱歉，我之前不该反抗，不该逃跑。这次让你难做了，对不起。”他的头非常低，你能看见他脑后背鳍上被你穿的金属环。它正反射实验室顶部的灯光，刺激你的眼球里。

你知道的，经历思想改造后的希卡利只会全然向你臣服。他不会再有逃跑的念头，不会再用拙劣的手段勾引你，不会再虚假地逢迎你，他会是一个合格的实验体，执行你下达的任何有关实验的命令，配合你。

仅仅是配合而已。

这一切正是你想要的。

没说原谅不原谅，你看着他，突然就笑了出来。起初是从鼻子里挤出的苦笑，后来是咧开嘴的痴笑，接着不可控制的前仰后翻的大笑，最后你捂着笑到抽痛的腹部，面对疑惑不解的希卡利，眼角挤出几滴泪。

“你怎么了？”他向你走来，带着那种大概只会对信任的同伴才会流露的关切问道。

你抓住他探向你额头的手，冷硬地说：“希卡利，和我做爱。”

希卡利想要抽出手，却失败了。他拒绝你的要求，说：“我想，这种事应该不在需要我配合的范围内。”

毕竟这是十分无理非常残酷的事。

希卡利憎恨肉欲，他喜欢物理，喜欢发明，喜欢科技，但他现在浑身都散发着生命力的肉香。如果可以，他更愿意把精力释放在工作上，等肉欲自行熄灭，至于为谁工作，那是要放到第二位第三位第四位考虑的事。

“先给我口交，然后撅着屁股请我操你。”你无视他的拒绝，握住他的手按向你的胯下，“这是实验的一部分。”

某个关键词触动了希卡利大脑里某一块区域。那块本来静止地，因缺少零件而无法运作的区域，被填补上名为“实验”的小齿轮后，开始缓慢地，运作起来，发出咔咔的旋转运作的声音。

“如果这是实验的话……”他慢慢在你面前蹲下，顺利却不熟练地解开你的腰带。脱去你的西装裤后，他先是隔着内裤用牙齿轻磨那处鼓起，用舌头推着唾液把布料打湿，才肯扒下那层内裤，然后张开嘴巴含住了你性器的顶端。虽然经过一段时间的训练后他的口活儿有所进步，但要吞吃你硕大的性器还是十分费力。

你低头，看着攀在你的腿上，摇晃头调整角度却怎么也无法全含进去，脸上被顶住鼓包的希卡利，说：“你得让我射在你嘴里，当然，这也是实验的一部分。”

“唔——啊，哈啊，我可以换一个姿势吗？”他吐出被他口水染得亮晶晶的阴茎，抬起头询问你。

看着希卡利沾满情欲的脸蛋，他是那样努力，那样认真。于是你答应了。

“当然。”

于是他由蹲改为跪，这样的姿势让他不至于因为长时间口交而腿麻，尽管膝盖可能会有些难受，但现在为你口交才是他最要紧的事。

怪物，希卡利是个怪物。你这么想着。他符合人类普遍性的美的观念，但长相却和人类完全不同，下体除了阴茎还有可供人插入的生殖腔。如今，智慧的脑子里名为“伦理”与“道德”的底线已经崩断，只要对他说出“实验”二字，任何人都能享用他淫荡的肉体，与他媾和。

好大……

希卡利眼灯的亮度暗下去，就像是在眯眼，一副享受的模样。你很少碰他，从来没真正占有过他，上一次他为你口交还是他被卡在墙上那次，只不过实在称不上是什么好的体验。稀疏的阴毛扎在他的鼻尖，就连这样也会让他感到快感。

这不是实验的一部分。希卡利非常清楚这一点，他的身体无法拒绝情欲的同时，思想也因印记而发光发烫，全然接受自己的欲望。这不是自我阉割。他没有抛弃理智，正是这份理智给他带来自我背叛的愉悦感，一股被羞辱被支配的快感。

他做什么都做不好……

特别是，阿柏……

无数人将希卡利视为榜样，视为骄傲，赞扬他天才的发明与技术。 他太优秀，以至于两万两千年的岁月里从未有人批评他训斥他。他多么希望在离开光之国时得到的不是温和的挽留而是劈头盖脸的指责，多么希望他没保护好阿柏的时候有人把他狠狠骂一顿或揍一顿，而不是“并非你的错”“你已经做得很好了”之类轻飘飘的安慰。如果真的不是他的错，他已经做得够好了，为什么阿柏还是会死去？如果他复仇的意志足够强烈足够无坚不摧，为什么还是会被剥去铠甲？是他无能，是他废物，他活该受到惩罚。

一直被压抑的自我毁灭因子在这一刻膨胀爆发。希卡利像是自虐一般，不需要张口器，也不需要你按着他的后脑勺，他把你的性器全都吞进嘴里，前后活动头部，性器比之前更深入的伤害他的咽喉，他那么用力，嘴角甚至出现微微撕裂的伤口，唾液混着金色的血流到他的下巴上，再滴落到他的下腹，在蓝色皮肤上绽开更深的水痕，向更下腹滑去，和腿间的淫液一起，拉出长长的丝线，在地上形成一滩。

他跪着，腿越开越大，腰却伸直了，用嘴去够你的性器。他怀揣比之前强烈百倍的羞耻心等待着希冀着，等你插入他，把他摧毁，用性器结束他卑劣的生命。嘴角裂开也没关系，他是心甘情愿的，即使你插坏他的嗓子眼儿，他也不会挣扎半分。

“这是实验的一部分。”瞧瞧，多棒的发泄借口。你既有了折磨他的理由，同时也使得他的自我惩罚合理化，让他得到灵魂上的审判并去往快乐天国。

“唔……”

他呜咽着，你的性器因他的付出又涨大几分。他下巴发酸，嘴角发疼，口水止不住地往下流。金色的泪痕出现在那张将美具象化的脸上，一道是悔恨与痛苦，另一道是解脱与欢愉。你把他的反应尽收眼底，并反感这种自暴自弃式的放荡。

人类的精液是什么味道？上次都没来得及品。希卡利这么想着，猛地吸了一口你的龟头，然后被你射得满嘴都是精液。他后仰，用双臂支住上身，咂咂嘴，而那些不幸的未被他吃下的白浊就顺着微裂的嘴角滑落至高贵的脖颈。

好像和机器人的仿真精液没有什么区别……

你的性器射精之后依然挺立。希卡利没忘记你的第二个命令，于是他转过身去，跪趴在地上，用腿间那道湿漉漉的肉缝对着你，扭过头来，说：“请你操我。”

做爱确实能让人暂时遗忘烦恼。

在你插入希卡利的那一刻，他面上隐忍的表情不见了，眉头同身体一起舒展开。“呃啊——好大，我被你撑开了。”作为实验体，他诚实地向你传达他的感受。

真奇怪，你的那点处子情结被激发出来。他不知道被多少男人上过，你所在的那个舒服又销魂的腔子不知道吞下过多少男人的精液。一个在里面射了，马上就有另一根阴茎插进去堵住他的下体，把精液拍打成白色泡沫。虽然你是第一次和他做，可他在这之前早就被你弄脏了，比下水道的老师还肮脏。你掰开他的屁股仔细看着，吞吃你性器的穴口所在的阴户比第一次见到时鼓起不少，是让男人操的吧？还有变得浑圆翘挺的臀，也是被男人揉大的。自从你让大家评测过他之后，他就变了，变得更淫乱，身上的甜骚味儿越来越重，愈发会勾引男人。

“怪物。”你发出一声怪叫，一手伸进他的身前，拉扯他阴蒂上的环。

希卡利因你粗暴的动作而仰头尖叫，“啊！”但猝不及防的巨大刺激让他直接射了，内壁不断收紧蠕动，喷出水来。

不管他是不是刚经历高潮，直接挺腰在他的身体里抽送起来，你勾着他脑后背鳍上的环，几乎将那里扯开，希卡利不得不扬起身子以缓解疼痛，将耳朵凑到你嘴边。

“贱货，你是不是早在被我抓过来之前就跟你的同伴们做过无数次爱了？只要是个男的，只要能让你爽，你都不会反抗，对吗？在墙上被人轮奸你应该很享受其中吧，不然怎么自从那之后就会主动勾引人了，不光拿自慰棒插自己，还把屁股往我脸上拱。你是妓女吗？可真贱真不要脸！”你松了手，把他摔在地上，然后握住他的腰拼命抽插起来。

期待已久的辱骂和暴力行为令他精神高潮了。他上身趴在地上，因身后高速抽查的性器而不断摇头，嘴里却不断应着你的话，他说：“啊……是的……对的……啊……我、我是……呼啊……我就是那样的……”

他因性事而被动摇摆身体，脑后的环一跳一跳，胸前两个被你拉出的乳头也充血变硬，那上面的小环也随主人而前后晃动，射过一次后再度坚挺的阴茎倒是很老实地立在那里没有乱晃，只是注定无人照看。你伸手，一把捏住了他不大的奶子，手伸进环里向外扯，蹂躏那个可怜的突起。“为什么你偏偏是个注定要给所有人生孩子的骚婊子。”你低头咬住他的背鳍，用牙齿在上面狠磨着。

“啊！”进也不是，退也不是，前后两难，雌伏在你身下的希卡利浑身战栗，被你的龟头狠蹭过穴内敏感的一块凸起后，层叠的媚肉像疯了一样裹紧缠绕你的性器。你是不知疲倦的机器，用阴茎在他的生殖腔里开疆扩土，粗暴地撑开穴肉撞击最深处，并在这个过程中碾过他自己都不知道的敏感点。漫长的研究以及一号二号交给你的数据让你比他更了解他的身体。他要被你操成水了，生殖腔被干化了似的往外涌出液体，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

希卡利闭着眼灯，咬紧下唇，没有为身体无法承受的速度、力道以及深度而求饶。他对自己无比憎恶，不止一次地想“死掉就好了”，于是在被精液浇灌并浑身发抖迎来濒死快感的那一刻他无比满足。

你从他身体里退出，被做到体力不支的希卡利徒然倒地，就像死了一样。你站起身来，从旁边拿起他的那身铠甲重新熔铸的自慰棒递给他，他才想活过来一般，伸手抓过它，把它塞到身下，堵住那些往外溢出的精液，将它们重新操回身体里。

少见的，你违背安全原则，在实验室里点了根事后烟。

吐出几个烟圈后，你吊儿郎当地坐在实验台上，低头俯视趴在地上的希卡利，又把之前的话重复了一遍：“我们没机会了，我们完了。”


	11. 母体（11）剧情+肉沫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情+肉沫，下一章再日

不管完不完，日子总是要过的。

有希卡利在旁帮忙，你其他项目的研究像坐火箭似的突飞猛进。哪怕不开口，只要你伸手，下一秒钟他就会将你想要的东西递到你手上。有个能GET到你所有点的人是多么难得，得到这样的人后又是多么幸福。得不到指令的一号二号在角落里待机，希卡利在你不需要他的时候就默默地保持不妨碍你的距离观看操作，整个实验室静得可怕。他只在恰当的时候才开口，每次说话都能解开你思路的结，给予你全新的灵感。

“一号，去把编号4658的实验体带过来。”

门开了又关，两次。

“操你妈的狗东西放开你大爷！”4658被一号押着带过来跪在地上，嘴里不断叫骂。希卡利见对方的手铐，不由得握住自己空荡荡的手腕若有所思。

“继续反抗吧，白痴。”你撕开注射器的外包装，抽取实验液体后，用针头指指希卡利，说，“聪明人是这样的，不反抗，还帮忙呢。懂吗？呵呵。”

4658的反应取悦到了你。你坐在椅子上，闭上一只眼瞄准对方，用投靶的方式将针扎进对方的胳膊，再起身走过去，把药物全部注射进去。希卡利略感不适，转过头去，在你给过他授权的光屏上点着什么。

“呸！日你妈的逼！”

你把带有对方唾沫的白大褂脱下，叫二号去换件新的，又摘下PE手套塞进编号为4658的实验体嘴里，说：“是不是有大脑皮质受损的情况？怎么跟语言障碍似的。”

对方没能持续多久，十多分钟后，骂声变成哀嚎，又过三分钟，4658浑身皮肤发烂，呈烧伤状死去，渗出的液体弄脏了自流平地面。你绕过这一摊烂肉，摆摆手，示意一号二号清理干净。

“在看什么？”你凑到希卡利旁边看光屏上的内容，发现正是先前多次实验的数据记录，与基因工程相关。

希卡利用手在光屏上灵活地穿梭，调出一个又一个界面，说：“看上去是个无解的问题。出现在这里，这里，还有这里。”

“嗯。”你大大方方地承认了，“超级光脑模拟过无数中情况，都是无解，刚刚那个家伙就是最好的例子。害，人的基因就是这么复杂，像数学题一样，一步错了步步错。”

他陷入沉思，就在你以为他有什么主意时，他开口说：“你直接拿人体来做实验是否有些不妥？”

“哈？那家伙不光奸杀了别人的妻子，连人家的老母和女儿都没放过。你同情他？是还没被奸够吗？”你从西装裤里摸出烟来点上，“人类都是该死的渣滓。”

希卡利自作主张把你的烟掐了，扔进垃圾桶里。“你自己说的，实验室里禁止吸烟。”他说。

你走两步，背靠着巨大的资料柜，又点了一根。

“我刚进实验室，是从动物实验做起，什么动物都有，最多的还是小白鼠。一个大房间里，堆满鼠笼，根本没办法进行编号。有时不仔细，会出现老鼠逃出笼子的实验事故。我费尽心思抓到那只逃出去的老鼠后，既无法判断它到底来自哪个笼子，又不知道它在这段时间经历了什么，也说不准它到底能不能准确无误的反应实验结果。”青蓝烟雾缭绕里，你看向他，“如果你是我，你会怎么做？”

“弃用，作废。”他用平静的声音回答。

隔着护目镜和烟，你看不清希卡利的表情，被烟呛得咳嗽两声，笑出声来。“那不就是处死吗？”伸手拂散烟雾，你还是听希卡利的话灭了香烟，扔进他身旁的垃圾桶里，接着换上二号送来的新实验服。

“你真该庆幸你不是廉价的小白鼠啊，希卡利，不然我早就亲手杀死你了。”你大步流星走至自己的桌前，发现自己的终端多出不少消息，点开一看，是希卡利用你的子光屏注册了社交账号，连名字都是默认的，他随意评论几条消息后，就得到源源不断的点赞。

用户564676435：举一个例子，你明天也许会死也许不会死，这不能说明你明天死的可能性就是50%。所以，第九张梗图的笑点是，在相关前提下，确实只有AB两种可能，但它们并非等可能事件。（1.8w用户觉得很赞）

你笑了，这种说话风格不太像你印象里的他。“嚯，你好红啊。”看过两眼后把那个社交账号的通知屏蔽掉。

“如果我能解决那个看上去无解的问题呢？”身后的希卡利突然冒出这么一句来。你扭头，他的脸上写满认真和坚定。他问：“你们会把我送回去吗？”

“我不知道，这不是我一个人能决定的。”你实话实说，目光回到自己的资料中，“你的下限有够低的，到这种程度还在想帮忙，虽然是为了想逃走，但贱不贱呐？”“我只是在配合你。”希卡利拿着光屏坐在你旁边的椅子上，“毕竟这也是实验的一部分。”

闻言，你猛地抬头看向他。希卡利反应过来，也愣了，脸上迅速泛起红晕。

“呵，这可是你自找的。”你冷笑一声。希卡利放下光屏，起身准备去实验台上拿他的“阿柏”。

“不许去，就坐这儿。”

“那让——”

“一号二号，去把研究所总仓库里的东西全部核对三遍，然后列单子发给我。”你冲一号二号的方向下达命令。

希卡利被你拽回椅子上，他又伸手在你的腰带上摸索，你冷笑一声，抓住他的手腕扔到他小腹上。眼见所有可以用来缓解自己欲望的资源都被你禁止，希卡利仰在椅背，抬起靠近你的那条腿搭在椅子扶手上，腿间已经露出湿漉漉的缝隙。“啊……”他想伸手摸，再一次被你拦住。

“你自己撸可以，不准插入。”他已经布满红晕的脸更红了，完全勃起的性器从身体里冒出，腾出生殖腔的空间来。身下食髓知味的小穴在有巨大性器插入的时候都会勤劳地分泌液体，更别提现在里面空荡荡的。那股甜骚味儿又开始从他下体往外扩散，情欲弥漫在实验室里。你心中升起股莫名其妙的烦躁感。当然，用“烦躁”这个词，是因为你常年待在实验室语言系统过于呆板，这种“烦躁感”更精准的说法是“欲火中烧”或“春心荡漾”。

希卡利一手握住自己的性器，一手慢慢盖上拿资料的手。你挑挑眉，决定用另一只手拿资料，不予理会。他先是来回按压你的手，钻进你的指缝与你十指紧扣，将你的手掌翻在上面，心甘情愿在你下面。他又小幅度晃动手臂，温热细腻的手心细细摩擦着你略粗糙的手背，小心翼翼地示好。

你想起实验室里就有的、沿用至今的古老工具。手掌攥为拳头，像石杵一般，把希卡利的手怼在桌面上，研磨他的手心。

“嗯啊……”

“想要了？”你明知故问。

他的另一只手不断套弄性器，眼灯将暗未暗。脑子里，回味上次你把他做到筋疲力尽的极致性爱，想象你的那根性器是如何劈开他内里的，忆起你是如何扯他乳环骂他妓女和骚货的，恨不得多长出几只手自己玩弄自己。你的手继续施压，就像性器操进他的最深处一般，思及此处，希卡利直接两腿微抖，毫无保留地射了出来。

“爽了吗？”你继续明知故问。

希卡利喘着粗气，面上红晕尚未褪去又冒出层薄汗，活像去了半条命，显然他用前面享受不如用后面承欢那样游刃有余。小穴大概很难耐，臀肉坐下皮质椅面的凹陷都成了水洼。水洼随着他的呼吸而变形，液体向边缘流去，滴答滴答落在地上。他盯着你压在他手掌上的拳头，胸膛一起一伏，显然还没缓过神来，身体的媚肉又湿又滑，不断蠕动收紧，渴望有什么抚平它们。

不应期的性器很快又半勃。希卡利的腿一直搭在椅子扶手就没放下，只要你低头，就能瞧见他一张一合的生殖腔腔口。他目不转睛地盯着碾他手心的拳头，你望着他被欲望装扮的侧脸，心说：“希卡利和那些搔首弄姿找角度和光影的女明星不一样，无需费尽心机展现美，静下来就是名画。”原先是诱人而不自知的，但希卡利多半已经知晓自己的魅力并学会了如何用身体取悦别人，他痴迷的眼神，错乱的呼吸，还有浑身上下永远写满“求你毁掉我”的媚态，介于无意与有意之间，叫人分辨不出真假。因他是有秘密的，他的秘密不在大脑而在心里，无论多么主动多么迎合，始终有不愿秘密被发现的暗中推拒。

蓝色的手掰开你的拳，就像男人们强行拉开他紧闭的双腿一般。你主动摊开手掌，他在上面写了两个单词。

“Fuck me.”

你理解他的羞涩，这次意外是他无意间造成的，自然没办法像你主动要求他说的那次一样毫无遮拦。不过你理解，并不意味着你会主动承担由他的错误所造成的后果。

“你想和我做？”

“没错……”

“可我不想和你做。有大把漂漂亮亮清清白白的人类姑娘追求我，我为什么要和你这种色情淫荡的怪物做爱？去找其他男人吧，出门右拐，再直走，从大门出去，街上全是男人，群交和轮奸最适合你这种婊子。”尽管你确实产生对他欲望，但面上必须一脸不屑。

希卡利实在忍不住，只觉得下腹有团火，灼断他的理性和道德，烧得他发疯，让他不知羞耻地爬在椅子上，探着上半身去亲你，然后说：“把我变成你的婊子吧。”


	12. 母体（12）拳交+少量剧情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拳交+少量剧情

书架、资料夹、笔、尺子、试管、烧杯、希卡利，这些你所拥有的物品，在实验室顶部冷白灯下闪闪发光，呈现不正常的折射现象。

世界睡了，人们在梦里发疯，剩你们两个清醒。

稍稍与你分开，他又重复一遍，像小猫似的舔过你的嘴角，去亲你。蜻蜓点水的吻似乎是对你的控诉和谴责。你送给他一个耳光，将他扇回他自己的座位。

“照照镜子看看你配不配。”

希卡利跪在椅子上稳住身形，你的那巴掌让他险些连带椅子一起倒在地上。

“配与不配，总之做都做过了，你已经勃起了。”他瘫回椅子，朝你抬起下巴，那块蓝色重现起初那轻蔑的态度。你的眼神在他身体各处徘徊，最终落在他违背你命令的手。

“是我的错，给你太多好脸子，让你不记得自己是个什么东西了。”你起身，两指勾住他脖子间的装置，把他从椅子上拖下来，顺带调紧装置。也许是思虑过多的缘故，这些天他瘦了不少。因此你暂时他取消每天的“训练”，想等他长胖点再继续，没想到对方如此不领情。

即便被给予警告，希卡利的手仍没有停下。饱享男人的穴道无法忍受哪怕片刻的空虚，两根手指破开身体在其中抽插，搅动出叽咕叽咕的水声。同时具备科学家的睿智与战士的力量，这样的身躯匍匐在你脚下，一个普普通通的词语就能让他像妓女般毫无尊严的求欢。

“真可怜呀。”你两手插兜，迈着缓步在他周围转圈，念咒似的重复那两个字。

“啊……停下……嗯……别说了……”

一桩桩一件件的耻辱早叫希卡利习惯置身于恐惧之中，他对畸形性行为的接受程度越来越高。随着你不断刺激，他跪趴着，额头抵在地上，拧起眉头，时而咬紧牙关时而泄出呻吟，口水因引力从唇边滴落拉出长丝，左手折磨自己的右胸，胳膊肘摩擦左侧的乳环，腰已经无力塌下去，性器顶端抵在地上随着他的动作获得快感，右手手指抽插腿心的肉洞，小水花飞溅，速度快得人眼只能看见残影。

哪有半点两脚站立的样子，这分明是头疯狂的发情的母兽在等待授精。所有人都把变态的帽子扣在你头上。你可太无辜了，这是他自己说出来的，纯粹自作自受。

两根手指无法满足了。希卡利呼出的气拍打地面，又扑回他的脸，烧得更厉害。还不够……手指像岸边的水浪，轻舔过他的脚尖就退去，下一次悄悄涌来依然是浅尝辄止。他想要被淹没，想要窒息濒死的感官体验。

“我没教过你自慰，你一定是深更半夜躲在实验室里某个角落偷偷登陆色情网站，照着那些以做爱为生的女人学的吧？话说回来，你跟她们也没区别。”你将他丢给你的轻蔑还回去。

手指在增加。三根、四根……他甚至把手拢起来，想整只手塞进去。撕裂的疼痛让希卡利清醒了几秒，但也就几秒钟而已。肉丘向两边越开越大，堆在大腿根，艰难地包住他在外面尚未进入的部分。尽管推进速度很慢，生殖腔腔口还是卡住了手部最突出的掌指关节，希卡利继续往里推送，下体撕裂得更开，淫荡的体液混着金色的血滴落。再吞进最艰难的部分后，他失了耐心，直接狠推进去，穴口含着他的手腕不断往外吐金色液体。

“唔——”是难捱的呜咽。

你坐回座位上，饶有兴致地看他表演，甚至让一号泡了杯红茶。

自己的手插进自己的下体，实在是过分奇怪。他尝试在体内慢慢把手张开，有不小的阻力，但在努力下还是做到了。在突破紧致的腔口后，里面的生殖腔又热又滑，还有一定弹性。希卡利用左肘撑起身子，低头向下望向，随着他在体内握拳又张开，他小腹的皮肤变化着，被顶出奇怪的形状。像拥有透视能力一般，蓝色皮肤下的器官是如何容纳的如何包裹的，这画面出现在希卡利的脑海里。

好紧……好烫……

穴肉开始蠕动，自发服务进入的任何事物。生殖腔内部黏膜紧贴他的皮肤，黏黏的，滑滑的，那些颗粒和褶皱吸附在他的皮肤上，应该甩也甩不掉，难怪做爱的时候他会被性器带出来一小圈穴肉。男人们插进他的身体时原来是这样的体验。会舒服吗，好用吗？为什么他们那么喜欢这里？

虽然性经历非常丰富，但希卡利的做爱次数约等于生殖腔使用次数。他一直在挨操，还没操过别人，会好奇也是人之常情。那么，操人是什么样的感受呢？他现在不是在用手操自己吗，所以试试看吧！作为科学家，希卡利要努力配合，为这项伟大的实验提供宝贵的资料。

太紧了……动不了……

“要放松。”不知不觉间，希卡利完成角色转换，自言自语着。他侧躺下来，向前送腰，好让手进得更深，双腿却夹紧了，不让他再往里一步。两股意识在他脑子里打架，他既是施暴者，又是承受的一方。“松开……”他的使命就是探索这个地带。“不行……”要出去，这里不是家，不能呆在这里，要回去！

他脸上展现出介于痛苦和欢愉之间的情绪。这是他背负的罪孽，亦是上天给予的恩赐。

你缓缓在滚烫茶面上吹气，激起波浪，热雾散开，轻抿一口后，说：“动呀 ，这是实验的一部分。”

“啊！”

这道命令像一根针刺进他的意识里。头疼欲裂，希卡利悲吼一声，为了缓解脑子快炸开的疼痛不得不进一步撕裂自己的下身，瞬间吃进去多半个小臂。

快爆了……

头和生殖腔都是……

彻底满了。手里面攥成拳头，能更方便地抽插。希卡利一边活动手臂抽送，一边哭，嘴里小声重复呢喃着“想回家”三个字。

你见他越来越粗暴的动作以及涌出越来越多血的下体，觉得这样下去不行，即便一会儿能用治疗射线也不行，于是不咸不淡地劝道：“不要着急，慢慢来。”

希卡利咬住自己的胳膊，灭着的眼灯溢出泪水，听从你的话放慢速度，缓缓抽动手臂，竟然真的感到舒服。为此，眉皱得更紧，泪流得更多。当拳头擦过某个敏感点时，希卡利浑身一颤，短促媚意的“啊”从喉咙里哼出。就是这里……男人们每次操到这里时，都能要了他的命。

那么他可不可以……

十分大胆又淫荡的想法。他学着你用拳头碾手心的模样去碾那个敏感点。“啊啊——”伴随身体的抽搐，他的嘴松开胳膊，大叫着，眼前一片白，前后同时射出，灵魂快被顶出去的恐惧激起他的求生欲，翻身仰卧，他想要拔出来手，连高潮中的甬道的嫩肉都怕到拼命往外推送，腰却因快感不断起伏，导致小臂出来了，腕部弯着，手还在里面，像卡住似的，样子十分狼狈，性器都萎靡了。

你拿起餐盘上预备和红茶搭配的牛奶浇在希卡利脸上，他张开嘴，没接两口，你就转移方位，一路往下倾倒，浇在略显尴尬的交合处。

“婊子，都不舍得拔出来，是不是爽飞了？”你把空奶盒往远处垃圾桶一投，正中红心。你抬脚，把他的手、他的手腕、他的小臂，重新踩回去。再名贵的皮鞋，鞋底也是脏的，不过不要紧，希卡利已经够脏了，没什么比他还脏。

淫水稀释金色血液的颜色，黏在他臀下，黏在地上，一片泥泞。

“别自作聪明了，你这种伊甸园长大的生物是玩不过我们的。”你踏上他的阴茎和耻骨，继续向上，脚尖碾磨埋在小腹的手，将牛奶和精液抹匀。也许又踩到某个敏感点了，他像被冲上岸的鱼似的，腹部抽搐几下，可被你用力按压，强行止住。他嘴边呕出刚吃进去的牛奶，下身骚水和血水一起往外流。

“抽？再抽你也飞不出这个案板。”你收回脚，又强调了一遍，“不要多想，要听我的。”

希卡利的喉咙动了动，把嘴里还未吐出的呕吐物咽回去。因为不需要吃东西，所以那是他自己血液和牛奶的混合物。他那么脏，却拥有过分清澈的眼神，甚至带着怜悯。那目光如细小虫子爬满你全身，啃咬你的皮。

“希卡利，擅自揣度别人想法可不是个好习惯。”你眯起眼睛，不悦地说。

那张脸上绽开笑容，仿佛被折磨的不是他而是你。你不知道他莫名其妙的自信是从哪儿来的，他次次都失败，次次都把事情搞砸，次次都给你添麻烦。明明脑子很好用的，是让人操傻了吗？可即便是被操傻了，他也比那些最高学历是胎教的愚蠢的多数人强千百倍。

你扭头走到实验台前，调整好放射灯的方位后，冲希卡利喊：“爬过来！”

希卡利从生殖腔里抽出手，慢吞吞地，无力地，手脚并用爬过去，爬向你，乖乖卧躺在实验台上。

“掰开你的腿，给你治治坏掉的骚逼。”你叼着烟，故意捡最粗俗的语言说。之后在操作台上进行了一系列复杂操作。

与光之国治疗光线同频的射线照在希卡利身上时，他舒服的哼出了声，下体的撕裂伤缓缓愈合。

你掏出火机点燃香烟，刚吸了一口，就听沐浴在光线下的希卡利开口说：“我不是在伊甸园长大的。嗯……不，说是伊甸园也没错，毕竟你们神话里的亚当和夏娃堕落了。我的故乡也有堕入黑暗的奥特曼，除了那个人，我应该也算——”

“你就算了吧。”你翘起二郎腿，在烟灰缸里弹弹烟灰，说，“三流网文里主角的黑化小弟都比你黑。”

希卡利明显因话被打断而不悦。

“你接着说。”你无所谓。

希卡利看向放射灯，熟悉的光线让他想起故乡的银十字。他带着怀念，问：“我只是好奇，在这里，你们会怎么对待叛徒？”

“啊，让我想想，应该会判死刑吧！直接被关到实验室的禁闭间里留着做人体实验，就像之前那个语言障碍似的，或者是其他用途，总而言之，人命本来就不值钱，犯了错的人就更廉价了，和普通耗材没区别。”你摊摊手，耸耸肩，“光速去世反倒是好死法，毕竟作为实验体很痛苦的，不是人人都像我似的有一副好心肠。人造人就更惨了，不是像一号二号这样的机器人，而是利用之前提到过的我开发的大脑芯片技术，得到‘永生’的人。”这么说着，你挠了挠有点痒的脑门。

“会怎么样？”希卡利继续问。

“没价值的直接销毁。不过大部分得到‘永生’资格的人都很有价值。看情况吧，我设想的是不断给芯片输送人类无法承受的痛苦，一般熬不过几秒他们就会求饶，求着我毁掉他们的芯片，他们再也不要永生了。”说到这里，你露出得意的微笑。


	13. 母体（13）走绳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走绳

“那我的惩罚呢？”希卡利平静地提问。

你毫不意外他会主动提及这件事。与其用“心有灵犀”这样肉麻的词来形容，毋宁说是聪明人之间的互相忖度。“我不光要扛住上级的施压，还得顶住你的勾引。这做人呐，可真难。”你起身将烟头在他的下乳处磨灭，希卡利被烫的闷哼一声，但治疗光线令他的伤口飞速痊愈，只留下烟灰附着在衣服表面。

“既然你都上赶着受罚了，那么让我想想该怎么罚你才好。”

惩罚的道具是一根绳子。

一根能从走廊这头到走廊那头的绳子，约长20米，横截面直径3厘米，每隔5米有一绳结，绳身上有不少珠子。你将绳子一端固定起来，暂且留出两三米长度，余的卷在手上。希卡利手被反拷在身后，两腿分岔跨在绳子两边，他穿着你为他买的那件红白色露肩洋装，耳尖还夹着两个蝴蝶结发夹。这种年轻女孩喜爱的服装与他完全不搭，好笑之中又很诡异。

胯间的绳子将他的过膝长裙微微撩起。

你后退几步，抻直绳子，保持绳子与他的下身齐平后，冲他勾勾手，说：“走过来。”

希卡利艰难地迈出第一步、第二步……随着走动，裙子被卷进他的下身，布料拧在一起凹凸不平。熟悉欢爱的身体在不为人知的裙下发生隐秘变化，未经主人允许，胯间擅自裂开一条肉缝。他缓慢地走着，散落的珠子被他推到一起向前走。

他朝你走多少，你就往后退多少，一直与他保持两三米的位置。手上的绳子还有很多，这个长度对人类来说过分变态，但对奥特曼来说不算什么的，对吧？

要命的地方隔着盘曲卷起的布料按压在绳子粗糙的表面上。在第一个绳结前，希卡利停下了。他的腿发软，忍不住想往下坐，可必须要站着……早就挺不直腰板了。双臂背在身后实在难以保持平衡，他不得不略微弯腰放低重心。

“啊……”无力的双腿只能一点点磋磨着往前走。

“嘿，博士，这是干嘛呢？”一个路人边走边看，好奇地问。

你略微抬高绳子，让希卡利的处境更艰难些，回答道：“朋友，看不出来吗，我在训练不听话的母狗。”

那人在一旁驻足，看笑话似的，凑上去问：“美女，你哪个星的，需要帅哥的帮助吗？”

希卡利快被胯间的裙子、绳子和绳子上的珠子折磨疯，红晕的脸上冒出些薄汗。不理会对方不合适，希卡利礼貌地抬起头，发现搭讪的人很眼熟。他记得这个人，这个人是“测评”时鸡巴很大的那个，用力特别大，插得特别快，把他操喷了……只是当时对方很忙，匆匆射精后就离开了，临走前还夸他最会吸。对方给过他好评，理应是要说声“谢谢”的，但他现在实在没有多余的心思。

因为在接受惩罚。

“不……”希卡利眼灯忽明忽暗，摇摇头，拒绝了。

那人被他的声音吓了一跳，问：“嗯？是个男人？”

“不是，是个怪物，准确来讲，是一条谁都能操的骚母狗。”你说。

不知不觉间，围观的人多了去了。研究所是男人窝，无聊的科研生活难得多出乐子，雄性生物们乐意见到这样的热闹，被凌虐的是男是女不重要，是不是人不重要。大家只是缓解下过分紧张的情绪。

“老师，能拍照吗？”一个年轻人怯生生地问。

“不能，这是保密项目。”你又略抬高绳子，呵斥道，“快点！贱婊子，你在哪儿傻愣着干什么？”

希卡利在众人的目光和议论里，鼓起勇气用下体去度过那些珠子。更糟糕的事情发生了，他的性器已经完全勃起，可只能憋在生殖腔中无法弹出。尽管生殖腔被填满，而且还是被自己的阴茎，但他更想让它动一动，而不仅仅是塞在里面。那不就真成自己操自己了吗？太糟糕了，自己的身体一定是因为实验坏掉了，希卡利这么想着。生殖腔外部被过分粗大的绳子还有衣物堵住，出不来，好难受。但比这更糟糕的是你在人群面前对他的态度。

实验室怎么样都好，在外面可不可以……

对不起，他又忘记了，这是惩罚。

“呐，传闻还是不可尽信呀。”那人莫名冲你鼓起掌来。你反问：“什么传闻？”那人答：“没什么。”

“谁能帮个忙，替我在母狗的屁股上拧一把？”你喊道。闻言，希卡利赶忙快速朝你挪了些距离，他抬起头看向你，嘴张了又合，最终咬出下唇，什么也没说。

一人举起手，走到跟前儿又犹豫了，问：“轻点还是狠些？”

“都行，随你便。”对此，你毫不在乎。

“既然母狗的主人都这么说，那我就不客气了，对不起咯。”这人语气轻佻，一手撩起裙子。不安的希卡利连忙往前走了两小步，那大手就跟着在他屁股上，比划了两下，珠子隔着湿透的衣物磨蹭他暴露的肉缝，大手揪起敏感的富有弹性的臀肉狠狠拧了一把。“啊！”被自身阴茎插着的生殖腔喷出水来，他射在了自己的身体里。

希卡利对自己的生理反应十分惶恐，脸上又出现你所熟悉的那种分裂的情绪，害怕和贪吃混在一起。这人拧完他后狠打他的屁股，将他推出去些许距离，腔口略过那些珠子，直接卡在第一道绳结处，巨大的绳结又把他的阴茎向里挤了几分，他操自己操得更深，高潮后的身子再度泄出，湿哒哒的裙子没办法继续维持他的尊严，无法吸收的淫水和粘液淅淅沥沥，沿着裙边落下。希卡利难以置信的表情逗得众人发笑。

他呆傻地环视过这些笑得不能自已的男人，觉得要么是他们病了，要么是自己病了。走廊明晃晃的白光照得扎堆儿的人们像死尸一样冰冷，高潮后浑身燥热的希卡利突然打了个寒颤。

“这就是人呀，你一直想看的，你身上也有的人性，害怕了吗？”你看着他，微笑着说，再度抬高绳子以示威胁，继续命令，“咬住你的裙子。”

“唔——”

希卡利低头向下看，绳子陷得更深，股间勒出骆驼指似的样子。你快要将他的身体割开。咬裙子需要弯腰，弯腰则会把绳子压得更低。

“母狗，哥好心帮你个忙，不用谢哥。”有一人走来，粗暴地从他胯下扯出堆在那里的裙摆，一股脑塞进他嘴里，又像奖赏似的在他脸上拍拍。不用说，希卡利认出来了，这个人也是操过他的，还把烟塞进他的身体里，所以他恶狠狠地瞪回去。

“呦，你这母狗怎么一副要咬人的样子，婊子就是婊子，不识好人心呐你。”对方吸了口烟，冲希卡利的脸吐出一堆白雾。他朝希卡利咬起的裙下看去，恍然大悟，尔后猥亵地笑了笑，说：“我认出来你了，上次墙上那个屁股是你的吧？可骚了，呵呵呵呵。装什么清高，这里百分之九十的人都操过你。那次你都被男人尿在里面啦！”

希卡利被烟呛的难受，死死咬着口里的裙摆，咳嗽都不敢放开咳，身体一耸一耸，眼角挂上无助的金色泪花，可怜兮兮的。

“快点。”你又一次催促，“希卡利，你已经走过第一个绳结了，所以奖励你咬住自己的裙子。走过第二个绳结的话，嗯……就奖励你把阴茎放出来。”

“唔——”希卡利被裙摆堵住嘴，你不知道他要说什么。

果然，有动力之后就不一样。尽管希卡利腿在发抖，但你仍能隐约瞧见他蓝色皮肤下肌肉发力的线条。一步又一步，希卡利像是沙漠中濒临死亡的行人走向绿洲一般。

“这么想让阴茎出来吗？你自己的鸡巴满足不了你自己啊？我催了那么多次，这才好好走。可惜了，就算你的骚穴腾出来地方，我现在也不会允许这些男人操你的。”你嘲讽地说。

“喂——”  
“啧啧。”  
“走了，还得工作呢。”  
“突然想起来差两篇报告没写。”

希卡利连忙摇头，也不知道在否认什么，又或者他在不满你的决定。绳子表面还有些你没来得及去掉的毛刺儿，扎在敏感的肌肤和肉缝外缘上，折磨得希卡利又痒又痛。他过于着急，肿胀的肉丘被勒成两半，冒出的骚水把绳子都打湿，多余的滴在地上或者沿颤抖的大腿腿肉往下流，流得他又凉又痒。

好多珠子……

他努力抬腰撅臀，冰凉的珠子挤进装着勃起性器的生殖腔里，不断被刷新生理上的极限，爽得他快要瘫软下去。你用力扯绳子，把他撑起来。希卡利呜咽着，冲你摇头：“呜呜——”他嘴里的裙子全是自己下体甜腻的味道，叫他几欲作呕。

“走过来！”你冷脸说。

不行，不行了……

他疯狂地摇头，看上去完全崩溃了。

“你不想知道走过第三个绳结的奖励是什么吗？有惊喜，想知道的话就朝我走过来。”

希卡利休息片刻后，仿佛意识到这些珠子他用下面吞了又吐出，一个一个走过去不知道要到什么时候才算完，便腿部肌肉发力，快速通过这些珠子以及第二个绳结。后果就是他发现自己连别人插入都不需要就能潮吹了，身后的那些珠子被淫水滋润后闪闪发光。

短暂而过分的刺激让他悲鸣一声，你稍微松松绳子，他的性器并没有像预料的那样从生殖腔弹出，也许是憋的太久。你上前走两步，手挤进他的肉缝里，尺寸不小又勃起的性器要弄出来确实有点费劲，你花了一番功夫，下手也不轻。

“呜！”他靠在你的肩上哼出一声。

估计是你弄疼他了，他的性器疲软下去。你替他撸动几下发现没反应，就两手并拢向下插进那个水汪汪的穴口里，在甬道浅处的敏感点上轻挠两下，那不满的哼声马上愉悦又绵长，性器重新昂扬，他侧过头在你脸上感激地蹭蹭，尖尖的耳朵扎得你有点疼。

“行了骚货，这玩意儿不硬起来，还没走完它就先磨废了，你最好一直让它保持这个状态，我只帮你这一次。啧啧，必须要被插入才能勃起，希卡利，你还是奥特曼吗，是个男的吗？”你拍了拍他的臀，重新走回原位，扯起绳子，说，“过来。”

希卡利那股自暴自弃的莽劲儿又出现了，不要命似地向前走了几步，绳子磨得他下面又烫又麻又疼，他低着头，胸膛大幅起伏，汗不停从额头滚落，把嘴里的裙子又吃进了些。

“这母狗好拼。”  
“你不知道，娘们心都狠。”  
“哈？它连人都不是吧。”

要是以前的剑碰上男人们这样的指指点点，估计会杀了他们吧？希卡利这么想着，没有阿柏的他就是这么软弱这么无能。以前的他会羞愧而死，但现在这些侮辱已经不会使他生出半分难堪。

穴口已经习惯折磨，疼是疼，但对疼的感知略麻木了。只是两个囊袋间的肌肤过分脆弱，已经被磨出金色的血来。

距离第三个绳结还有一点点。

希卡利咬咬牙，拧着眉，直接走了过去。通过第三个绳结后，他的下身已经不能看了，蓝色的外皮肤都被蹭掉一层，被淫水稀释的血液为绳子镀金后，一直在露。

“你——”他如释重负地送开口，裙子哗啦落下，遮住他一片狼藉的身体。

“走过第三个绳结的奖励是，我送你回家。”你笑着对他说。

希卡利黯淡的眼灯仍旧保持那个亮度，你却觉得他浑身都在冒着喜悦的光。

你戳破他的美梦，无赖地说：“我只说会告诉你，没说要把这个奖励兑现，你还差一点。”

你又扯了下绳子。这根三米长的粗绳子由好几股细绳拧成，细绳是由更细的细绳组成，剖到最后，是无数根纤维，这无数根纤维的每一根粗糙的外表都在折磨希卡利。他是被你掳掠的天外来客，不得不按照这个完全陌生世界的规则奔向你这唯一的海市蜃楼。

湿漉漉的裙子又被卷进绳子和胯间，虽然它们也在折磨着希卡利的血肉，但至少能减轻那些致命的摩擦。完全磨破了。失去皮肤保护的肉就像失去铠甲的希卡利，从内向外翻出来，一片糜烂。

走到你面前已是筋疲力尽、浑身冷汗，希卡利十分固执地盯着你。你松开绳子，失去支撑后，他跌坐在地，染上大片金色的红白裙摆在你脚边绽开如花。即便晕厥，他也死死地拽着你的西装裤，你掰都掰不开。

你知道他想问但没力气问的是什么。

“我从不食言。”

蓝色的手终于松了。


End file.
